Feelings
by Ritska
Summary: Gohan and Videl happily married, and a baby on the way. What happens when one of them goes missing? Rated M for foul language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Me without you **

You can hear the soft breathing of Videl and Gohan as they lay in their bed sound asleep. Gohan suddenly wakes up and sits up in his bed, running his hand through his hair. He takes a deep breath and looks down at Videl who is facing the opposite direction of him. He softly smiles as he watches her sleep. Gohan lays down next to her and gently puts his arm around her waist. Then, he softly and gently rubs Videls' lower abdomen. It had been two months and although you couldn't see it because of the clothes she was wearing, Gohan could still feel the bump that was slowly making a miracle. Gohan smiles at the thought of his wife holding the little miracle. He quickly kisses Videl on the back of the neck and gets out of bed. He walks down to the kitchen and gets a glass of water. He chugs his glass of water and turns to make his way out of the kitchen. Before he exits the kitchen though, Gohan turns toward the microwave and looks at the time. The microwave reads 3:15 am.

"Even earlier than yesterday." Gohan says to himself. He sighs and sits down on the couch. He knew trying to go back to sleep would be pointless as he has tried many weeks prior. Every Couple of minutes Gohan would get up to get another glass of water. This continued until about 6:00 am when Gohan finally gave up and made a pot of coffee. As he waited for his coffee to brew he thought about Videl.

_'I wonder how she's doing being pregnant and all. She never really talks about it. I wonder if I should ask her.' _Gohan thinks to himself. He ponders the idea of asking his wife but then decides against it because she's been very touchy about the subject before. He feels that she might yell at him. Then, he thinks about the last time he asked her about her pregnancy. He chuckles nervously as he remembers she almost instantly started yelling at him...

**Flash back **

**"So hun, how does it feel to be pregnant?" Gohan asked curiously while he sipped his coffee. He never understood why being pregnant was such a big deal. She looks up from her food that was made by her husband and intensely stared at him while she finished chewing what was in her mouth. Then, she swallowed and continued to stare at him for a moment. Then, she puts her silverware down on her plate, not moving her gaze. She takes a deep breath and said, "Well," Then she stopped. She still had her eyes on her husband. **

**"Well, what?" Gohan asks. Videl sighs as she rolls her eyes at her husband. She now angrily stares at her husband. This makes Gohan a little uncomfortable. He pushes his chair back a little and tries to avert her eyes. Her intense stare eases as she thinks about the child developing in her body. She closes her eyes and softly smiles as she feels a little bit of movement in her lower abdomen. Then, she opens her eyes as she snaps back into reality. She looks back at her husband and smiles once more. **

**"Well," Videl starts, "every time I start to feel angry or sad I remember that it's just hormones and then that reminds me that I have the greatest gift anyone can ask for on the way. So, nine months of feelings moving around like a roller coaster is worth the reward." Videl says as she smiles even bigger. Gohan looks at his wife with awe. **

**"What else?" Gohan asks with a smile on his face. His wife has an angry expression on her face once more. He instantly knows he made a mistake. **

**"Well what else am I supposed to tell you?" Videl yells as she continues her angry parade, "What, that every time you accidentally bump into me I fall to the ground because I'm more vulnerable? What, every time I run to the bathroom to throw up I'm thinking about how great this is? Do you think I enjoy this? Do you think when I get up in the morning I think to myself hmm today's gonna be a good day because I'm going to throw up after I eat and have mood swings like nobody's business?" She was then interrupted by the curtain urge to throw up as she ran to the bathroom. He sighed as a sweat drop goes down the side of his face. He then slowly makes his way toward the bathroom. He herd Videl start to cry. Now he just felt kinda bad. When he appeared in the door way he was almost knocked down by a sobbing Videl. He was hesitant but he put his arms around Videl. **

**"What's wrong?" Gohan asks, concern clearly in his voice. **

**"I...don't...know!" Videl yelled in between sobs. Gohan wasn't sure how to comfort his wife. So, he picked her up bide style and carried up to their room and laid her down on their bed and laid down next to her in attempt to comfort her. **

**End of flash back **

Gohans thought were interrupted by the loud beeping of the coffee maker. He gets up to get a nice refreshing cup of coffee. After his first couple cups of coffee, it became 7:30. Gohan decided to make some breakfast for him and his wife. Since he had the appetite of his father, and Videl was pregnant with a sayin, Gohan made more than usual. He made 8 packages of bacon, 3 12 dozen cartons of eggs, 84 giant sized pancakes, 18 servings of hash browns, and he made sure they had enough orange juice, milk, and syrup. By about 9 am, Gohan was setting food on the table and Videl was sleepily making her way down the stairs and to the dinning room.

"It smells delicious dear, what did you make?" Videl asked with a yawn.

"I made eggs, bacon, hash browns, and pancakes with a choice of milk or orange juice as a drink." Gohan says cheerfully.

"That's great. I bet it will taste amazing." Videl states. She pauses for a moment before addressing Gohan again, "Hey Gohan," She starts.

"Ya."

"I was just wondering... what time did you wake up this morning?" Videl asks as she takes a bite out of a strip of bacon. Gohan pales a little at the question. He didn't want Videl to know that he was having trouble sleeping.

"Oh, I woke up at about 8 this morning." Gohan lied. Videl gives a nod and goes back to working on her breakfast. He lets out a slight sigh and he to starts to work on his breakfast. The thing is, Gohan hasn't slept very well ever since Videl got pregnant. He just never told her because he thought she had enough to deal with with being pregnant and all. She never questioned it and he never brought it up. That's just how it has been for the past couple of months. Gohan was always somewhat worried about Videl. Her being pregnant was taking its toll...not just on Videl, but Gohan as well. He was starting to get frustrated with the lack of sleep. He was becoming more irritable and down, but he tried his best not to show it. Gohan was also noticing some other changes as well. Lately he has been loosing his appetite. Eating less and less everyday.

"Wow Videl, you ate 9 human sized breakfasts today." Gohan states.

"And you only ate 27 human sized breakfasts." Videl replies.

Gohan chuckles a little, "I see your point."

"Is there something wrong, Gohan? Usually you eat about twice that much." Videl asks.

"No, no I'm fine! I'm just not that hungry today." Gohan reassured Videl. She gives him a disbelieving look, but then brushes it off.

"What am I going to do with you." Videl playfully says.

"What will you do without me." Gohan playfully replies. Videl smiles.

"I'm not sure. A world with me without you, is a world imposible to imagine." She says. Then, she gives Gohan a light peck on the cheek and helps Gohan clean up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Our get together Part 1**

**5 Months later **

_'I have to hurry, I have to hurry! Oh man, I'm going to be late! Ah, he's gonna kill me...'_ Gohan thinks to himself. Gohan runs up the stairs to grab his bag and quickly ran down the stairs.

"Oh, hey Gohan!" Videl yells from their room. Gohan turns around and goes back up the stairs.

"Yes," He says flustered.

"Don't forget that on Sunday we're going to your parents house for a get together with everyone. We need to get some things from the grocery store. Also, we ran out of shampoo so we need to get some more of that. You know which one I like right?"

"Yes I do, is that all? I'm just..."

"Oh ya! We're bringing the ingrediants for the food to the party."

"Videl..."

"We also were told that we should bring extra of everything just in case."

"Videl, I..."

"Oh, what should we bring for drinks?"

"VIDEL!" Gohan screams.

"WHAT!" Videl screams back. She had no idea that her husband was trying to tell her something.

"I'm late for work. I need to go. We can discus this later okay?" Gohan says in a much calmer voice.

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't you say something?" Videl replies. Gohan chuckles lightly trying not to loose his cool. He just walks out of their room and makes his way towards Capsule Corp.

**Capsule Corp **

A certain lavender haired demi sayin was sitting at his desk tapping his index finger impatiently on his desk. He needed a break. More like he just wanted someone to talk to that wasn't just a business buddy. Trunks looks over toward the phone, then back at the door. Then, the phone rings.

"Hello."

"Mr. Briefs, Mr. Son just made it into work. Would you like me to send him to your office?" The receptionist Lynda says.

"Yes! Immediately!" Trunks screams through the phone then hangs it up. Now, he's pacing back and forth in his office waiting for Gohan to get there. Then, the door slowly opens.

"You wanted to see me?" Gohan asked. What Trunks' next move was, Gohan wasn't expecting. Trunks ran up and hugged his closes friend. Gohan was startled, and a bit surprised. Trunks pulls away and puts his hands on Gohans shoulders and gave him a giant smile. "I thought you were going to be mad at me for being late. This is like my 5th or 6th time being late you know." Gohan says.

"Well I was at first when you weren't here, but now that you are, I'm glad!" Trunks says.

"Okay well lets get to work then." Gohan says as he sets his bag down on Trunks' desk. Trunks nods and sits down with Gohan.

"Okay. So this morning I was sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast, and then Bra comes over and yells at me for no reason! How should I have handled the situation?" Trunks asks. Gohan gives him a confused look.

"Aren't we supposed to be working? Talking about your personal life is not working." Gohan says.

"Well you are my consultant. That's what I pay you for. Now consult." Trunks says. Gohan sighs.

_'This is going to be a loooonnnnggg day.'_ Gohan thought to himself.

**Orange Star University **

"When the molecule is heated, the atoms inside the molecule start to move faster and faster. Does anyone know what happens when you separate an atom? Yes, Mr Son?"

"Ya, I just have a question." Goten says.

"Proceed." The teacher says.

"Okay so, we're talking about molecules and atoms when we've already learned this stuff. So, why does anyone care?" Goten says with a smirk. The class stays silent but Goten has no intention on stopping soon.

"Well Goten, I can assure you,"

"Well this is like 7th grade stuff. Why d o we need to know this?" Goten interrupts.

"Mr. Son are you questioning my teaching abilities?" The teacher says a little bit irritated.

"Yes Mrs. Son, yes I am." Goten says with an even bigger smirk. (btw the teachers at the university in my story go by their first names.)

At this point, Videl wants to bash his head in. "Meet me after class Goten. If you don't, the consequences will me much more severe." Videl says through gritted teeth. At this statement, Goten pales a little and then puts his head down.

"Now that I can continue my lesson, does anyone know what happens when you split an atom?" Videl asks, but before anyone could answer, the bell rang to dismiss the class.

"Don't forget the homework that's due tomorrow!" Videl says as her 7th period class as they walk out the door. Goten lifelessly walks up to Videl.

"Goten, why did you do that?"

"Well it's Friday. I just wanted to have a little fun." Goten says. Videl sighs.

"And why would you 'have a little fun' with me? You know that the consequences will be a lot worse if I tell your brother."

"I don't know. I guess I'm still just a mindless boy." Goten says.

"And boys will be boys." Videl says as she shakes her head. Goten smiles sheepishly while letting a little chuckle slip. "Come on, lets go home together. We're headed in the same direction anyways.

**Capsule Corp 6:00 pm **

Gohan is starting to get frustrated with Trunks at this point. All he's done all day is tell Gohan about personal life problems that he could have dealt with himself.

"Oh, look how late it's getting. Your shift was over at at 5 wasn't it?" Trunks asks.

"Yes it was Trunks." Gohan says annoyed.

"Well I'll tell you what. If you stay until 9 tonight, I'll give you 500,000 zeni for over time."

Gohan's eyes widens at the statement. "Trunks, that's way too much payment for over time for just one night."

"You know what, you're right. How 'bout you stay over time until 9 for the rest of the month?" Trunks states.

Gohan sighed. He knew there was a catch. "Alright sir. But don't you get off at 7:30?"

"Yup."

"I'm assuming you want me to finish all of the paper work you didn't get to today." Gohan states. Before Trunks answered this question, he asks, "Gohan, are you okay? Lately your eyes have been looking blood shot. I mean like really bad blood shot." Gohan sighs once more. He could always trust his friend, but he didn't want to tell Trunks about his latest issues. Gohan looks at Trunks for a minute before answering his question.

"Ya I'm fine. I just uh... I just haven't been sleeping very good lately." Gohan replies. It wasn't a complete lie. Gohan has had some complications sleeping lately. "Let me just call Videl real quick to let her know." Gohan says as he gets up to exit the room.

"Okay, that's alright. Take your time." Trunks says as he leans back in his chair. Gohan cracks the door so that he could have a little bit of privacy. He quickly calls Videl.

_riiinnnngggg...riiinnnngggg...riiinnnngggg... _"Hello?"

"Hey hun."

"Hey, where are you? You were supposed to be home an hour ago." Videl says concerned.

"I know and I'm sorry. I got caught up in work. I need to stay here until 9 so you should go pick up some groceries for Sunday." Gohan says.

"Is it for the whole month again?" Videl asks.

"Ya. This time he's giving me 500,000 zeni."

"Gohan you can't keep doing this. You're running yourself into the ground." Gohan sighs.

"I know you don't agree but we have a baby on the way and we could use the money."

"We don't need it, Gohan. We have plenty. Just please decline his offer and come home."

"I can't. I already said yes."

"Gohan, why would you say yes? You've done this enough times. *sigh* Whatever I guess. Please just come home safely."

"I will and you be safe going to the store."

"Okay, love ya. See you when you get home."

"Love you too. See you." Gohan hangs up and starts to go back into the room until he hears Trunks talking on the phone.

"Ya you're right. He hasn't been himself lately and he denies it. Earlier I told him that his eyes looked blood shot and he just stared at me before answering. It was like he was angry that I told him. I think he's hiding something from us. We need to ask him on Sunday." Trunks says to the person on the other side of the phone. Then, he hangs up and Gohan enters the room.

"Hey I think I'm gonna head out early today." Trunks says. Gohan looks to the clock and it reads 6:18.

"Fine." Gohan says.

"Alright I guess I'll see you in the morning. Feel free to use my desk if you'd like." Trunks says.

"Will do...I guess." Gohan says. Trunks hesitates to leave because of his friends remark but then, he eventually does as he closes the door behind him. Gohan just stands there a little irritated at his friend. Like his friend said Gohan was a consultant and now his client was gone for the night.

_'What to do now.' _Gohan thinks to himself. Gohan decides to follow in his friends footsteps and leaves to go home.

**347 West mountain range area **

Gohan was slowly flying home. He was thinking if he would get enough sleep tonight. He is disappointing by the thought as he already knew the answer. He lands in front just as his wife enters the house.

"Oh, I thought you weren't gonna be home until 9." Videl said.

"Trunks let me go early. I know I should have called. I'm sorry."

"No don't be. I'm glad you're home." Videl says with a smile and hugs Gohan. He gladly returns the hug. "Now lets put these groceries away and go to bed." Videl says. Gohan nods in agreement and they both enter the house. 

**Hey peeps! I hope you liked chapter 2. I'll try to update everyday to the best of my abilities but no promises. :) R&R please, good and bad reviews accepted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Our get together part 2 **

_The mans' death grip was just to much. Gohan couldn't break free. Then, the mans' counter parts threw Videls limp body on the ground in front of Gohan. He could barely stand the sight. Her long silky raven black hair was dyed red, the color of her warm blood spilling out onto the cold grass. Her pale white skin was spotted with purple, blue, and black bruises and cuts. Her unique emerald blue eyes were almost lifeless and half shut. Gohan could feel her slipping away between his fingers. He could feel himself try to go super sayin but he just didn't have enough energy. Again, he tried to break free of the mans' death grip on his neck, but Gohan could barely breath let alone move. It took all of his energy just to keep his eyes open. Videls life force was almost gone and he couldn't do anything about it. She was holding on by a thread. Gohan tried to break free with all his might as he could feel tears welding up in his eyes. _

_**'No,' **He thought to himself, **'no I can't let her die.' **He could feel death slowly wrapping his fingers around Videl as he could feel her last thread of life being cut. Gohan struggled to break free one more, but alas, he could not. Finally the dam breaks and his tears roll down his cheeks. Videl gave him one last smile, a smile of relieved pain, and then left the living realm. The sudden relization hit Gohan hard. Not only was his wife dead but so was his unborn child. He stares at his wife's lifeless body.  
_

_"No." He manages to choke out. "No!" Gohan screams as he starts to sob. _

Gohan sits up in his bed, breathing heavily, tears running down his face, and he was sweating really bad. _'It was just a nightmare. It was just a dream.' _Gohan reassures himself. He looks over at Videl who is surprisingly still sleeping. Gohan tries to calm himself down. He gets up and goes downstairs to the kitchen. Gohan splashes some cold water in his face and looks at the time. _'It's not even midnight. We went to sleep not even 3 hours ago. I need to do something about this. My condition just keeps getting worse.' _He thinks to himself. Gohan decided to start preparing for their party tomorrow. He got out a cutting bord, a knife, and the vegetables they mean to bring to the party.

Gohan chops the vegetables until he hears foot steps.

"Gohan?" Videl says sleepily with a yawn, "What are you doing?"

Gohan drops the knife and says, "I just thought I might chop up the vegetables for tomorrow. You know, to start preparing." Videl raises her eyebrow at Gohan with her arms crossed over her chest.

"At 2:30 in the morning?" She asks. Gohan looks at the clock and then says, "...Yes." Then, he picks his knife back up and continues to chop. Videl sighs, uncrosses her arms and makes her way towards Gohan. She comes up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist and puts her head into his back.

"Please come back to bed."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Gohan puts his knife down and turns around and hugs Videl.

"I've just been having some sleeping issues for the past couple of days. I'll be fine once I get some help. I promise." He says.

"How long have you been up?" Videl asks as she lifts her head to look Gohan in the eye.

"A couple of hours." He says. She sighs and sticks her bottom lip out.

"Come back to bed." She whines. Gohan softly smiles at her. He can't resist that face, but this time he was gonna have to.

"I'm sorry," He starts, "but I have to go out for a while." Gohan says while unwrapping his wife's arms from around him. Videl looks at him worried now.

"Wait where are you going?"She asks as Gohan starts to back away from her. He didn't answer. Gohan runs out the door and shoots for the sky. He turns into a super sayin so Videl couldn't catch up. After a couple of minutes, Goku appeared in front of Gohan. Gohan stopped in his tracks in front of his dad. Goku gives him a stern look.

"Gohan, Videl called us just now. She's worried sick about you. She said you said you had to go somewhere and without warning just took off. So, what's wrong, son? You know you can tell me anything." Gohan sighs.

"She shouldn't have called you. This is my problem and no one else's. I need to deal with it myself." Goku gives his son a confused look.

"What problem?" Goku asks. Gohan sighs once again.

"Like I said, it's not your problem. You don't need to know." Goku sighs in defeat.

"Fine you can tell me when you feel comfortable." Goku says as he puts his hand on Gohan's shoulder. Then, Goku pulled his son into a hug, which was unexpected. "I don't like that you're in pain. I live to protect the people I love. Even if it's not through fighting evil. I just want to help you, son." Gohan lets a few tears escape as he gladly returns the hug. Goku pulls back and asks, "Is there anything I can do right now?"

"No, I just need to figure things out." Gohan says and then flies away once again. This time, Goku had no intention of stopping him. Goku then flies home.

**Mount Paozu **

Goku walked inside his home to be greeted with a worried Chi Chi. Goku smiles and pulls her into a hug. "It's okay Chi Chi. He's fine."

"Is he at home now?" Chi Chi shakily asks, on the verge of tears.

"Why don't you call Videl back for me." Goku says. Chi Chi nods and goes into the other room. _'What's wrong with Gohan? There's something defiantly off about him.' _Goku thinks.

"Goku! Get in here! Videl needs to tell us something!" Chi Chi screams from the other room. Goku walks into the room and Chi Chi puts the phone on speaker.

"Okay, so Gohan told me this morning that for the past couple of days he's been having trouble sleeping, but I didn't think it would get this bad. It seems like only one little barrier is holding him back from exploding." Videl explains.

"What? He's been having trouble sleeping?" Goku asks.

"That's what he told me." Videl said.

"Videl, I hate to break it to you but if Gohan has had troubles sleeping it hasn't been for only a few days. It's probably been for a couple weeks. I mean when I saw him he was a mess. It wouldn't surprise me if I'm right." There was a moment of silence before Videl spoke up.

"You really think he wouldn't tell us about something like this?"

"I think he wouldn't tell us unless we backed him into a corner to force him to tell us." Goku said.

"So, should we try to get him to tell us tomorrow?" Chi Chi asks.

"That's a good idea." Videl states.

"It's a done deal then. Good night Videl. See you tomorrow." Goku says.

"Good night guys." Videl says as she hesitantly hangs up the phone.

"Lets go back to bed Chi Chi." Goku says. Chi Chi nods in agreement and they both make their way upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Our get together part 3 **

"Goku!Get up! Breakfast is ready! If you don't get down here it's gonna get cold!" Chi Chi yells up the stairs.

"Coming!" Goku says as he puts his usual orange and blue gi on. Then, he makes his way down the stairs as his nose is happily greeted by the delicious smell of Chi Chi's cooking. "Mmmm Chi Chi, it smells so good." Goku says as he digs in, filling his plate high with food.

"Thank you, Goku. Goten! Come on! Get down here! There's food ready! Hurry, or it's gonna get cold!" Chi Chi yells up the stairs once more. Just like it had worked on Goku, Goten ran down the stairs as he quickly finishes putting his shirt on. "So, Goku, don't you think we should stop off at Gohan's and Videl's this morning?"

"Oh chure Chi Chi, thash a good idea." Goku says with his mouth full of food. Chi Chi smiles and turns to Goten.

"Would you like to come too, Goten?"

"Naw, I'll stay here." Goten says.

"And do what exactly?" Chi Chi says angrily While raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest. Goku gives him and apoligetic look and shrugs his shoulders.

"Uh...um... I can go...if you want." Goten states.

"Good." Chi Chi says with a nod and uncrosses her arms and sits down with her family. "I think your brother needs you right now. He needs all the support he can get." Chi Chi says.

"Ya. Me too."

"Wait when did you hear about it?" Goku asks.

"I herd it from Videl at school, then, I told Trunks when he was at work, I'm pretty sure he told at least Bulma, and I'm not sure if Bulma told Vegeta or not, but I'm sure he'll find out sooner or later. I'm certain that Piccolo knows." Goten replies mater of factly.

"What did you hear?" Chi Chi asks. Goku's gaze fixes on Goten as he answers.

"Well Videl told me that she thought there was something wrong with Gohan. She said that Gohan looks like he's been worried, on edge, and this is the strange part." Goten pauses as both of his parents lean in to listen attentively. Then, continues, "She said he was slowing down. Like he was wearing down 'cause of old age...or something. She's defiantly worried about him. She said that Gohan's been going to work over time. This month included, and this month has been the 5th month in a row." Goten pauses once more as his parents give him a confused look. "Also, Gohan was always up early to make breakfast for Videl ever since she got pregnant. She's worried that he's running himself into the ground." Goten says. He looks at his parents who have surprised looks on their faces'.

_'This is worse than I thought. Why hasn't he asked for some help yet? He knows there's help available.' _Goku thinks to himself. "It's like he's trying to keep himself awake." Goku thinks aloud. Goku gasps, "Goten you're taking all of the Skiaki!"

Goten chuckles, "You snooze you loose dad."

"Fine then. I'll just take the rest of the Mochi!" Goku says reaching for the last of the Mochi.

This time, Goten gasps, "No dad! That's my favorite!" Goten yells.

"You snooze you loose." Goku mocks. Goten gives him a dirty look and Goku smirks.

**347 West Mountain range area **

Gohan just got up from laying down with Videl and walks down the stairs quietly trying not to disturb Videls' slumber. He had come home at about 7:30 this morning. He found her pacing around the living room, apparently waiting until he got home. When she spotted him, she almost tackled him to the ground in a giant hug. She was crying in his arms and then, Gohan picked her up and went to their room. He laid with her until she fell asleep. Now, it's 9:34 and Gohan had just sat down on the couch with a fresh cup of coffee.

_Knock knock knock!_

Gohan sips his coffee before answering the door.

Gohan opens it. "Yes?" Gohan says.

"Hey Gohan!" Goku excitedly shouts.

"Hey bro." Goten says.

"Hello honey." Chi Chi says sweetly. Gohan has a look of surprise on his face.

"Hey guys. I didn't know you were coming." Gohan says. Then, The three Sons give surprised looks of their own when they notice Gohans' condition. Gohan was pale in the face and he was slightly sweating. His eyes were blood shot and he looked like he was struggling to stay awake. It looked like he was being drained of his strength. He looked very much troubled and Goku didn't like it, but he knew he couldn't make his son tell him right now. Their looks of surprises fades as Gohan invites them inside. He steps aside to let them in. They walk in and Gohan motioned toward the couch for them to sit.

"Let me give Videl her breakfast real quick." Gohan says. Gohan is now out of breath. _'Is inefficient sleep taking it's toll on Gohan?' _Goku asks himself as he sees his son make his way toward the kitchen.

_'Oh no, I don't feel so good.' _Gohan thought to himself as he made his way upstairs. He gets to the top of the stairs and thinks, _'Oh no, not good.' _

Goku, Chi Chi, and Goten hear a big crash at the top of the stairs. They look at each other with worried expressions and then look back toward the stairs where they hear silence. Goku is the first to get up followed by Goten then Chi Chi. They make their way to the stairs and see a figure on the floor and dishes broken and scattered everywhere.

"Gohan!" They all scream together. Then Videl comes out of her room and says, "What's wrong? I herd a big crash." Then she looks down at Gohan who is collapsed on the floor. She kneels down next to the others. "What happened?" She asks with tears welding up in her eyes as she tries to shake him awake.

"We don't know, he just collapsed!" Goku says anxiously.

"Just set him on the bed and let him rest." Chi Chi says. Goku glares at Videl.

"We need to talk." He said sternly as he walked into their room. Videl sighed and walked down stairs getting ready to talk. She sat down on the couch as the others followed. Videl took a deep breath.

"So, where should I start?" She asks.

"When has Gohan started acting strange?" Goku asks.

"I didn't notice it until about my second month of being pregnant, but it could have been going on for longer. How I know this is he started waking up earlier and would always have breakfast ready when I woke up. The second clue was his appetite. It started slowly diminishing. He would eat less and less everyday. He would always reassure me that he was full, but all of this time I had a feeling that something was wrong."

"Do you know how long he sleeps at night?" Chi Chi asks.

"No, but I can tell not much from what I've seen. Like this morning, he was cutting the vegetables for the party tomorrow." Videl said.

"Well that's not so bad is it? He just wanted to help." Chi Chi says.

"It's bad when it's at 2:30 in the morning." Videl retorted.

"How much has he been eating lately?" Goku asks.

"Not much anymore. He always tells me he's full, but lately he's been eating less than I have. And lately I've been eating 10-20 human sized meals." Videl says.

"Oh, wow, that's not much." Goten says with slightly widened eyes.

"Ya, and he's been on edge all the time. It's like he feels like everything is going to crumble beneath his feet." Videl says. Everyone looks at the ground with a moment of silence. Then, Videl says, "I'm going to go check on Gohan real quick." No one protests and Videl makes her way towards the stairs.

_Gohan stumbled backwards as the man laughed and said, "You're too weak. Piccolo should have just let you die when Nappa shot that ki blats all those years ago." The man was a man Gohan knew all to well. This man was a giant life sized like green insect. He had cold maroon eyes and a laugh that would send chills down even the most evilest of villains. That's how he probably got his comrades. This mans name was Cell and his comrades were The Cold family, Bojack and his gang, and everyone who has met their defeat at the hands of the Z-fighters. Gohan was catching his breath when Frieza gave him a roundhouse kick to the stomach sending Gohan to the ground a few yards away. _

_"You're just too weak. Even when we were fighting on planet Namek,You failed to save your friend, Krillian was it?" Frieza said and then cackled. Gohan was getting irritated. He was panting heavily. He knew he was no match for these villains. Just then, the Z-fighters including a 7 month pregnant Videl came to his rescue. Gohan was surprised. They all got into a fighting stance. _

_"Now watch Gohan," Cell starts, "watch as I take everything you love and care about away from you, and you can't stop me because you're too weak." That hit Gohan especially hard because he knew it was true. He was no match for any of them now. Then, the villains, exept Cell, charged at his family and friends. Gohan was about to chase after them when Cell caught him in a head lock and was now choking him. _

_"Urgh...ah..." Gohan struggled to breath. He could feel everyone's ki decreasing immensely. They were fighting to protect him and yet, he couldn't return the favor. Gohan tried to hold back tears as he could feel everyone's ki disappearing one at a time. The last to die, surprisingly, was Videl. Bojack held Videl by her hair and held her in front of Gohan and Cell. Cell had the biggest smirk on his face as he herd Videl scream in pain. Videl was bleeding really bad. Her internal organs probably turnd into mush, as she kept on coughing up blood. Her skin had many cuts and bruises and her skull was fractured. Both her arms and legs were broken and she couldn't move to even try to get out of Bojacks' hands. Tears were going down her face, and Gohan couldn't hold his back anymore. He started to cry. Watching his mate in so much pain was to much to bare.  
_

_"Now, we will torture and slowly kill your most prized possessions right in front of you." Cell said as all of his companions cackled. Gohan could hear the devistating screams of pain coming form Videl. She screamed so many times. Then, Cell twisted Gohans head to force him to watch. "We will keep her alive long enough to truly know the taste of her own intestines and you're going to watch." Cell held Gohans head in place, facing Videl. Her scream no longer sounded human as Bojack and his companions start to stick their hand into her stomach. _

**_'No! He's killing the baby first.' _**_Gohan thought to himself, struggling to break free of Cell. Cell only laughed at his attempt. **'I'm so sorry Videl. I'm so sorry.' **Gohan telepathically says to Videl as she continues to scream. __  
_

**_'It's all your fault! It's all your fault Gohan. You put me through this when you could have saved me. It's all your fault.' _**_Videl telepathically says back. Gohan looks toward the ground as he hears his wife's screaming stop. _

"Gohan! Gohan!" Videl screams. The others come running up the stairs as a result of Videl screaming. Gohan is clenching his neck, as if he were being choked. Videl tried to shake him awake again. It wasn't working. He continued to struggle in his sleep. Everyone was scared and worried. Even Goten. It's not like Goten didn't care about his brother, he just knew his brother always pulled through, but he'd never seen his brother like this before. He never knew his brother was struggling so much. Why didn't he tell anyone? Just then, Gohan jolts up from his nightmare, he's sweating, breathing heavy, and there were tears running down his face. When he realized where he was, Gohan turned to hug Videl who was shocked.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Videl." Gohan apologized to his wife. Videl was confused but she comforted her husband, just as he had done many times before for her.

"Shhhh...It's alright Gohan. You didn't do anything wrong." With this statement, Gohan started to sob. Videl continued to comfort her husband as the other Sons in the house turned to leave and Chi Chi mouthed to Videl that they were leaving and they would see them tomorrow. Videl noded as she rubbed Gohan's back. It was very rare for Gohan to cry as a grown man, unless he had witnessed someone close to him get killed. Videl kept trying to calm her husband down.

**Hey guys! Phew! That was a long chapter. Sorry about the parts. 'Out get together' was originally supposed to be 2 chapters but I guess it's gonna have to be 4. Sorry 'bout that. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Our get together part 4 **

That night, Gohan had no bad dreams, no nightmares, no disturbances. Except one. He couldn't fall asleep. He kept thinking how he was going to explain what happened that day. He lied in bed wide awake and he couldn't think of a good explanation. That wasn't the only reason he wasn't asleep. That last nightmare had completely traumatized him. Gohan was terrified to go to sleep. He was afraid he would loose someone close to him again. Even if it wasn't real, it defiantly felt real. From having passed out this morning, Gohan wasn't all that tired anyways. Gohan laid in bed until finally, he couldn't take it anymore and got up and went down stairs. He started to pace around the room for what seemed like a very long time. Gohan decided to sit down and relax. He couldn't take the strain anymore. At 6:00 o'clock, Gohan did his regular morning schedule. He made a pot of coffee at 6:00, started to make breakfast at 7:30, and cleaned up at 9:00. Videl woke up to Gohans cooking. This time, he ate with her to reassure her that he's fine.

_'At least he's eating.' _Videl thinks as she glances at Gohan. Gohan is finished with his food and is now sipping on his coffee while Videl starts on her 6th serving of food.

"Hey hun, do we have everything ready for today?" Gohan asks.

"Yes, your mother said they were planning to have an all day party and can come over whenever." Videl said.

"When do you want to go over?" Gohan asked.

"When we get ready I guess. It doesn't matter." Videl said as she picked up her empty plate to clean up.

_'I would have thought for sure she would have hounded me about yesterday. What's she planning?' _Gohan pondered to himself. Once he and Videl were ready to go, they headed out the door. Gohan thought it was weird that Videl hadn't said anything to him about recent events. They finally arrive at Gohans most trusted parents house. They knock on the door to be greeted by Goten.

"Hey guys, come on in." Goten says to them enthusiastically. "Hey, mom! Dad! Gohan and Videl are here!"Goten announced.

"Hey, Gohan." Krillian says to him while giving him a pat on the back.

"Hey Krillian, long time no see." Gohan greets while giving his old pale a hug. Gohan proceeds to give a hug to the rest of the Z-fighters.

"Hey Gohan, how have you been?" Trunks asks.

"Oh," Gohan hesitantly starts, " good."

"Mm." Trunks says with a nod which makes Gohan suspicious.

"Sit down with us, we were about to start a game." Yamcha says. Gohan nods in agreement. They play games until Chi Chi, Videl, and Bulma goes and starts to BQ. Then, all of them just talked for a while.

"Um, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back." Gohan says as gets up off the couch. Goku and Piccolo exchange looks of determination. Gohan goes upstairs and goes into his old room. He sits down on the bed as he takes in this childhood. Gohan had many fond memories in the house he was in once again. Gohan remembers the Cell games, but for him, the 9 days he got from Cell before the tournament started was actually very pleasant for him. His father made it that way though. Gohan takes a deep breath as he closes his eyes, remembering those days he had with his father.

_'Those were the days.' _Gohan pleasantly thought in his mind. Then, Videl walks in the room and sits on the bed next to Gohan.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Videl asked with concern. He looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked her.

"You know exactly what I mean." Videl sais sternly.

_'Well, I knew it was coming, lets get it over with.' _Gohan thought. "Oh, right. About yesterday.*sigh*. Well it all started happening around the time you had gotten pregnant. Well, at least, that's the around the time I started to notice the changes." Gohan said to Videl. Little did he know Trunks, Goku, Goten, and Piccolo were listening.

"It started out as just all of a sudden waking up in the middle of the night and not being able to fall back asleep. That was the first thing I noticed. The next thing was my appetite. My appetite started decreasing slowly every day. And then I noticed I just wanted to keep myself going despite the fact I don't have any more energy. I'd do anything to keep myself awake. Then, nights became sleepless. My appetite became almost nothing. And I just kept pushing myself." Gohan pauses for a moment. "Then, it got worse." Gohan said.

"What, how?" Videl said with anticipation.

"I'm having nightmares." Gohan said grimly. The people secretly listening look at each other with astonishment.

"And they just keep getting worse." Gohan said in a low voice.

"Videl! We need you! Come on where are you! Hurry, we need help!" Chi Chi screams from outside the house. Videl gives Gohan a look that means 'we'll finish this talk later' then, she leaves.

_'Who would have thought, saved by my mother. Phew.' _Gohan mentally said to himself. Then, Trunks, Goku, Piccolo, and Goten enter the room. Gohan looks at them with surprise.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gohan asks then face palms when no one answers. "Never mind stupid question. So, how much did you hear?" Gohan asks.

"Everything." Trunks says. Gohan sighs.

_'I should have seen this coming.' _Gohan mentally scolds himself. He looks back up at the others.

"Gohan, what have you been having nightmares about?" Piccolo asks.

"Well," Gohan starts, "At first they were about past enemies killing me because they wanted revenge."

"At first?" Goku indicates.

"They kept getting worse." Gohan said while shaking his head.

"How bad have they gotten?" Trunks asks worried.

"Bad." Gohan pauses for a moment. "Then, the nightmares got to the point where our past enemies started killing all of you right in front of my eyes as they forced me to watch. But that's not even the worst one." Gohan pauses only to look up at horrified faces. "One in paticular was bugging me really bad. The one I had yesterday. I was fighting the cold family, Cell, Bojack and his gang, and pretty much everyone else who has met their end to any of us. Then, I was loosing and all of you came to my rescue. All of them except Cell attacked you guys. I tried to jump in to help, but Cell grabbed me in a headlock. He made me watch as his co-workers brutally killed you. But they saved Videl for last. Bojack held her in the air by her hair in front of me. Her arms and legs were broken so she couldn't move. Then Cell said something very traumatizing to me. It scarred me for life." Gohan stops there.

"Do we want to know?" Trunks asks the others.

"No." Gohan said.

"Gohan, now it may be hard, but you need to tell us what Cell said to you. We need to know. It's important." Piccolo says grimly.

Gohan sighs and shakes his head. "You're gonna regret wanting to know." Gohan stops for a sec, hopefully waiting for someone to object to the thought of hearing what he has to say. When no one does, he takes a deep breath and continues. " He told me he was gonna make sure Videl lived long enough to truly know the taste of her own intestines and he was gonna make me watch." Eveyone looks at him with horrified looks. "And you want to what else? That's exactly what he did. The weird part is I tried to apologize to her but she didn't accept it. She told me it was my fault." Gohan said now with tears in his eyes.

"Wow." Turnks and Goten say together.

"I'm so sorry Gohan." Piccolo says. Goku comes and gives his son a hug.

"Thanks guys, but there's actually one specific nightmare that worries me. It's about this man. I can never see his face or what he looks like but I can hear his voice. I don't know what to think about it." Gohan says. No one says anything for a couple minutes.

"Well this is an interesting predicament." Goku said.

"Is there anything else we need to know Gohan?" Piccolo asks, knowing his student very well.

"I feel like whenever I go to sleep I just feel vulnerable. I feel like I can't protect the people I love because I'm not strong enough. I feel angry at the slightest things and I have no idea why. I feel like I'm about to go insane." Gohan says. Gohan looks up at the others and Goku could have sworn for a second there that his son had an evil look in his eye. Goku quickly shook it off because he thought that his son was no where near at the level of an evil person. Actually, far from it. He's proven himself to his father multiple times. Goku has no worries, but still...

"Hey guys, the food's ready. I just thought you all would like to stuff your faces'." Krillian says as he walked by the room.

"Ah, great! The food's done! I'm starving!" Goku exaggerates. Gohan laughs as he watches the rest of them leave the room. Gohan thinks to himself before following the others. The Z gang had fun and laughed. Then, Gohan stops laughing, catching every ones attention.

"Gohan?" Goku asks hesitantly. Gohan starts to breath heavy. He just looks at the table in silence as he tries to calm himself down.

"I think I...need to... go to the...bathroom." Gohan said as his chest heaved. He got up, but before he could even reach the front door, Gohan fell to his knees. With every one surprised, they all run up to him.

"Gohan!" They all shout. Goku sees his son clenching his chest. Goku gapes in surprise.

_'Could it be...the heart virus? No. I haven't seen any symptoms. Then, what could it be?" _Goku thinks to himself as he worriedly watches his son.

_"You're weak. You can't save them even if you wanted to." _

__Goku looked around the place they were at to see who had said that. Goku herd it come from Gohans mind. Then, Gohan collapses to the floor, pain reeling his mind to unconsciousness. Goku continues to look around for the culprit behind the voice. There, in the distant trees, Goku could see a man in all black with red eyes. As soon as the man knew he was spotted, he was gone. Goku intensely stared at where the man once stood for a minute before turning back to his son who was now unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**That Man **

Goku kept pondering about what he saw. A person in all black with red eyes. Couldn't see the face and they were wearing something like a trench coat. Was it a man or a woman? From what he could see, the body structure made it look like they were a man ,but another good point was Goku couldn't see their face so there's actually no way to tell.

"Goku?" Krillian asks. That's when Goku noticed everyone staring at him.

"Hm?" He asks confused.

"You look worried, what's on your mind, Goku?" Trunks asks.

"Well of course I'm worried. My son just went unconscious for no reason. I'm just worried about him." Goku says. He didn't want them to know quite yet what he saw.

"Ya, I wonder what came over him. He looked fine before it all went down." Trunks says.

"Hmmm...I just have to wait until Gohan wakes up to ask him." Goku thinks aloud.

"To ask him what Goku?" Krillian asks. Goku, just relizing what he did, quickly tries to hide his mistake.

"Oh, I...uh...I just uh..." Goku starts.

"It's alright, Goku. We all saw it too." Tien says. Goku looks at them surprised.

"You...did?" Goku asks slowly.

"Ya, now what do you suppose it was?" Piccolo asks.

"I don't know. All I could see was what they were wearing, but what I could see about their body, it looked male." Goku says.

"But still, we can't rule out that they're female because we can't see their face." Piccolo states.

"Ya." Goku says while nodding. Just then, Gohan wakes up.

"What happened?" he said drowsy.

"That's what we'd like to ask you." Piccolo says. Gohan looks at him confused for a moment.

"What do you know about that man?" Goku asks.

"Oh, so you saw him too? I wasn't the only one?"

"No, you weren't. Now tell us what you know." Piccolo says firmly. Gohan takes a deep breath.

"Do you remember Majin Buu?" Gohan asks.

"No don't tell me..." Piccolo starts.

"No it's not but they're apart of that family." Gohan says.

"Did babidi have a son or something?" Goku asks.

"I'm not completely sure, I know that they're apart of the majin family, but I don't know who controlls them. I don't know where they are either."

"Now are you sure that they're apart of the majin family?" Goku asks.

"Yes dad. They all had the M stamped on their forehead."Gohan says.

_'What could they be planing?' _Goku asks himself as he lets the information sink in. "Wait, they?" Goku asks.

"Ya. There's more than one." Gohan replies.

"Which one have you been having nightmares about?" Goku asks.

"Wait, you've been having nightmares?" Krillian asks.

"Not the time Krillian." Everyone says to the clueless Krillian. Just then, 18 pipes in, for the first time. She has never really been fond of the Z-fighters except Krillian and Gohan. He was the one to save her from Cell after all.

"This man you're talking about, are his iris' red?" 18 asks. Gohan looks at her with surprise. How in the world would she know that?

"Ya, but how did you know?" At that point, everyone is surprised.

"Well he was a human. All I know is Dr. Gero was going to make him into an android, but then completely abandoned the idea because he thought that 17 and I would be enough." She said.

"Do you know anything else about him?" Gohan asks hopefully.

"Well, not much other than what I told you. He was actually supposed to be a prototype before Dr. Gero made me and 17. I also know that he is very smart and also very evil. He was once part pf the red ribbon army, so anything he could do to get revenge on anyone he could, he would do it. This is what made Dr. Gero want to make him an android, but for some reason decided against it. Anyways, That's mostly what I know. He was one of the top scientists in the Red Ribbon Army. So, even resurrecting buu would be enough. Even if it destroyed himself." 18 said. Gohan looked at her in awe. How could she know so much about one person she's never even met before? "Gohan," She continues, "This man is very dangerous and is not one to be trifled with." She warned.

"I know." Gohan starts, putting his head in his hands, "I just don't know what I did to piss him off."

**Hey guys sorry for the late update. I've been going through major writers block. After the next chapter or so, it should be gone and the chapters should be flowing pretty good. Thanks to those who have reviewed. Next chapter will come hopefully shortly. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Missing You Part 1**

"Well you already piss me off, boy, only because you're Kakarots brat." Vegeta said amused. Then, Gohans eyes widen in realization.

"Maybe you're right Vegeta." Gohan replies. Everyone looks at him, eyebrows raised.

"What?" They all say after a minute.

"Maybe I'm not the reason he's a phychotic maniac." Gohan says a little irritated. Now everyone has confused looks in their faces.

"What?" They all ask once again. This makes Gohan fairly aggitated. He now stands up from the position he had on the floor, giving everyone the best death glare he could muster at the moment, and looks over at 18.

"18," He said sharply, which made even the female android jump a little, "didn't you say that that man was apart of the Red Ribbon Army?" Gohan asks.

"Uh...ya." She says a little startled.

"And dad," He turns his attention to Goku, "isn't the whole reason Dr. Gero made android 17 and 18, to destroy you because you had obliterated the Red Ribbon Army when you were a kid?" Gohan asks.

"Um...ya."Goku recalls.

"Well maybe he has the same reasoning to pick on me as Vegeta does." Gohan says, his tone and glare almost completely diminished.

"Oh." Everyone says, coming to the same conclusion as Gohan in that moment.

"So maybe he's picking on you because you're Goku's son." Bulma says in conclusion. Gohan nods his head.

"Well if he's picking on you, then wouldn't he pick on Goten too? I mean, he's my son too." Goku says. Gohan scratches the back of his head as he looks toward the floor.

"You've thought about it haven't you?" Videl asks, knowing Gohan well. He sighs.

"Ya, I have." Gohan pauses for a moment, "The only reason Goten isn't going through what I am is..." Gohan stops at that.

"Is," The women in the room prompts, except 18.

"I'm not letting him." Gohan replies. Everyone looks at him confused once again.

"How?" Goku asks what everyone was wondering.

"Because I'm accepting these nightmares. I'm being an easy target and letting these things get to me for a reason. If he wasn't able to catch me in his net, then he would have moved on to someone else. I knew from the beginning that someone was messing with me. But now it makes a lot more sense now that I know he's holding a grudge. That's why I never told you about my nightmares." Gohan says. Everyone except Vegeta and 18, looked at him with awe. Not only was Gohan making himself vulnerable to the enemy and was getting mentally tortured because of it, he did it because he didn't want to see anyone else suffer. No one really knew how much stress and pain Gohan was really going through until now. He endured the mental torture while keeping in mind that he was doing it to protect his friends and family, he wasn't telling them these things to protect them. He only wanted them to be happy. Goku mentally chuckles and thinks, _'Hey son, that's my job.' _Although he was still proud of his son for thinking about others before himself. But now Goku felt bad. He didn't know how much his son was really suffering. Gohan, noticing his fathers expression, gives him a weak smile.

"Dad," He starts, " there's nothing you can do now. It's all in the past so try not to dwell on it too much. We don't want you to end up like Dr. Gero." Gohan jokes. Goku gives him a warm smile.

"How about you and Videl stay here for tonight, son?" Goku asks. Gohan looked out the window.

"Well, it is getting pretty late. How long was I out?" Gohan asks.

"You were out for a while actually." Goku says.

"What do you think Videl?" Gohan turns to his wife.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Videl said delightfully. Goten even cheered up a little.

"Alright! Hey, Trunks, you wanna spend the night too?" Goten asks exitedly. Trunks sighs and shakes his head at his friends childlike antics.

"Sure Goten. If that will make you happy." Trunks said while rolling his eyes.

"Yeah!" Goten cheers as he jumps and fist pumps into the air. There was excitement in his eyes as he approached Gohan. "Hey Gohan, do you wanna come hang out with us for a while?" Goten asks. He smiled at Goten.

"Sorry sport, I think I'm going to bed now. I feel awfully tired for some reason." Gohan said. As he walks up the stairs to his old room he says, "I'll hang out with you all day tomorrow."

"Then, I guess I'll cancel work tomorrow." Trunks said. With that, Gohan entered his room and closed the door behind him. Goku and Videl exchange a look of concern. Videl, getting the message, nods and proceeds upstairs while everyone else said their goodbyes and Chi Chi cleaned up. As Videl got closer to the door, she could hear the sigh that she knew that it meant he was stressed.

"What's wrong?" She asked through the door. Gohan sigh again and Videl opens the door and sits next to him. "What's wrong?" She asks again.

"I just have this feeling something bad is going to happen, and soon." He said as he looked at Videl.

"Well, you want to know what I think?" She asks with a smile.

"What?" Gohan asks.

"I think I've missed you being in bed with me for the past couple of days." She says sweetly and gives Gohan a peck on the cheek.

"I agree. You want to go to bed now?" Gohan asks.

"Already on it." Videl says as she tries to get comfortable. Gohan lays down next to her and wraps his arm around her waist.

"Good night." Gohan says as he turns off the light.

"Good night, Gohan." She said sleepily, already going under and letting her dream take over her. He smiles too, doing the same.

**Hey guys, I actually didn't expect to get done with this chapter so early, but good news for you I guess. Hope you liked chapter 7! R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Missing You Part 2 **

_Gohan herd the screams of his wife. _

_"Gohan! Gohan help me!" Videl screamed desperately. Gohan tried to get to her as a group of people tried to drag her away from him. Gohan outstretched his arm, reaching for her, but couldn't because something else was grasping him. Gohan turns to find himself grabbing his arm. He looks at his clone surprised and confused. His clone smirks. Almost an evil smirk. Gohans clone lets go of him as Gohan slowly turns his whole body around to face him. _

_"Hi." He greets. _

_"Who are you?" Gohan snaps. _

_"Can't you tell? I'm you." He replies. _

_"You know what I mean." Gohan says back, anger clear in his voice. _

_"I'm your worst nightmare. I know exactly what truly scares you." He says calm. _

_"Gohan!" Videl screams once again. Gohan turns to try to get to Videl, but is greeted with a tight grip by his clone again. _

_Gohan growls, "Let go of me now!" _

_"Sorry but I can't do that until we finish." The clone replies with a smirk. _

_"You said you knew what I was truly scared of," Gohan pauses for a moment, "then you should let me go." _

_The clone keeps his grip on Gohan and says, "The fear of your family and friends getting hurt is not really a fear. It's a __**need**__ to protect them. It's an __**instinct**__ to protect them. Then, when you know you can't, __**only then**__ does it become a fear. What you're truly afraid of is rejection, disappointing others, and most of all," The clone pauses, "you're afraid of yourself." _

_"That's not true." Gohan states. _

_"Then how come you hate unleashing your hidden powers? How come you're weaker than your father? How come you hold back when you spar? You're afraid of loosing control and hurting the ones you love. You're afraid of the monster hidden inside you." _

_"No." Gohan backs away, eyes tearing up with relization that his clone is right, but still denying it. _

_"Help me!" Videl screams with the last of her hope fading away. _

_"Videl!" Gohan screams, running and reaching for Videl. Gohan runs as fast as he can while his clone laughs at his efforts. _

Gohan wakes up expecting to find Videl next to him, but doesn't. At that point Gohan starts searching for her ki and realizes that she's outside. It's still pretty dark outside, and wondered how no one noticed Videl just walking outside. When Gohan got out there, he saw Videl being carried bridal style by a man who had long black hair, circular metal rimmed glasses, he was wearing an unbuttoned white lab coat, underneath it jeans, and a lime green t-shirt, he was wearing lime green socks, and black sneakers, he had fair white skin, and the biggest clue of all, his eyes were red.

"Y-you!" Gohan stuttered.

The man smiled slightly at Gohan. "Yes it's me, but I don't expect you to call me that forever." He said in a voice similar to 17's. Gohan couldn't help but notice how similar he is to 17. He has raven black hair just like 17, except his went to about his lower back, and he has the same body structure as 17. The only main difference between the two is this guy had blood red eyes. "Don't you want to know my name?" He asks. Gohan just glares daggers at him. "My name is Joe Kazumi. Or you can just call me Dr. Kazumi." He said with a warm smile.

"I don't give a damn what your name is. What the hell are you doing with my wife?" Gohan yells, getting angrier as he now sees that Videl is knocked out.

"A little touchy I see." Dr. Kazumi says with a chuckle. Then, he walks over to a tree a little ways away from them, and gently sets Videl on the ground, not to disturb her slumber. "Now if you would like to proceed with challenging me to a fight, go ahead." He says in a low voice.

"I will, but before we start, I need to asks you something." Gohan says.

"What is it?"

"Why do you look so much like android 17?" Gohan asks seriously. Dr. Kazumi laughs.

"You want to know why? Because 17 and 18 are my children. Well at least they were when they were human."

"What? How did they become androids?"

"Theoretically, Dr. Gero came knocking on my door and I said take them." He says while smiling evilly.

"How could you do that? They were your children!" Gohan screams.

"Android 18, the spitting image of her mother. Android 17, the spitting image of me. Both with their mothers eyes. Their mother passed away a couple years before they became androids. Why would I ever want a reminder of the love of my life being dead?" He asks meanly. "Before we start," Dr. Kazumi starts before Gohan could reply, "I would like to ask you a question. How do you know if this is a dream, or if it's real?" He asks with his eyebrow raised.

"Of course this isn't a dream." Gohan retorts.

"Can you prove it?" Dr. Kazumi asks while tilting his head to the side.

"Well ya." Gohan says.

"Then prove me wrong." Gohan takes a deep breath as he raises his arm and starts forming a ki ball in his palm. As the ki ball gets bigger, Gohan suddenly points the ki blast down at the ground. Once the ki blast is ready, Gohan shoots the blast at the ground, also grazing his skin quite more than he expected to in the process.

"See? Pain is real... therefore, this is real." Gohan states as he winces in pain. Dr. Kazumi laughs very slowly, which makes Gohan uncomfortable.

"Only if you knew boy, only if you knew." He said. Gohan looked at him confused. Then, Dr. Kazumi charged Gohan who ended up being defenseless against his attacks. Gohan gets brutally beat to a pulp. When Dr. Kazumi was done with his raid of attacks, Gohan had busies, cuts, and his leg was still bleeding badly from his own devastating attack.

"Now time to say goodbye." Dr. Kazumi said as he lifted his arm in the air and formed a ki blast. He shot it at Gohan.

This time, Gohan wakes up, but stays laying down, with his eyes half closed.

_'It was a dream?' _Gohan thinks.

He tries to move, but he surprises himself by wincing at pain. He looks Down at his body to notice that he is bleeding. He tries as hard as he can to get out of bed. And after a while, he manages to get out of bed and crawl to the door. Gohan tries to get a telepathic link with his father.

_'Dad...' _Gohan struggles.

'Gohan_?' _Goku asks confused yet also concerned.

_'Dad...I need help. Send Videl up here, please? Please, I need to see her.' _Then, Gohan collapses on the floor with a thud. Everyone hears the thud sound and Goku yells, "Gohan!" He gets up and grabs Videl by the arm and hurries up the stairs. They see that the door was already cracked with what looked like Gohans arm on the outside of the room. Goku was surprised to see what his son looked like after they opened the door. He was bleeding badly. Goku herd the footsteps of the other residents behind them.

"Gohan!" Videl screams very high pitched while kneeling down next to Gohan.

"Lets get him to my house to get him all bandaged up." Trunks suggests.

"Good idea Trunks." Goku says as he grabs Gohan.

"Videl," Gohan starts, "I missed you. I'm glad you're okay." Gohan says as he softly grabs Videls raven black hair. Then he passes out and his arm drops the hold of her hair and to his side. Videl starts to get tears in her eyes.

Goten puts a reassuring hand on Videls shoulder and says, "It's gonna be okay. Lets get him to Capsule Corp." Then, they make their way out the door.

**Hey hey hey peeps!** **Hope you liked chapter 8. I've started school recently and in my English class I'm reading Of Mice and Men by John Stienbeck (Great book btw, I highly recommend it.) and we're analyzing the text in a much deeper understanding and this is helping me on how I write my chapters and get a better feeling of how my characters act and say. So I hope you like the upcoming chapters! Also, new updates are going to happen asap. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Mad scientist **

"What the hell happened?" Bulma asks frantically. Everyone shrugs their shoulders, like nothing was really wrong. "Ugh!" Bulma says while rolling her eyes.

"I...don't...know! I... just woke up this morning and...and...and Gohan was still sleeping so...so I thought that he was finally getting some...some sleep so I went down stairs until he...woke up!" Videl says through sobs.

"It's okay, Videl." Goku said as he rubbed her shoulder, while she burried her face in his chest and continued to sob. "He's going to make it through this." he says and this time gives her a hug. She just hugged him tighter. While Videl and Goku was hugging, Goten and Trunks were in the corner thinking about things that could have happened.

"So, what exactly happened?" Trunks asks.

"I don't know. My brother and I have been really close for a long time. So when I felt he was in danger, I didn't know what to do. I knew that he wasn't awake, but I feel so bad. I don't understand how he ended up this way. I just feel like this is all my fault. I should have done something about this. I could feel he was in trouble. I don't understand how I knew he was in trouble, but I knew it and all of the fibers in my body told me to go help him but I didn't." Goten said.

"It's okay Goten. It wasn't your fault at all. None of us knew this was gonna happen." Trunks says.

"No, you don't understand. I didn't move, I...I couldn't move. I was like something was holding me there. Keeping me from helping him." Goten says. Trunks looks at him confused, but before he could say anything, Bulma says, "Well he's stable and fine right now, but I ask again, what the hell happened?" Everyone looks toward the ground. Then, Goku speaks up.

"We don't really know. He was just like this when we found him this morning." Goku says.

"Then, I guess we'll just have to wait until he wakes up then." Bulma says.

"I feel like this is happening a lot lately." Goten replies. At this time, Videl is just now calming down and drying her eyes.

"How long will it take for him to regain consciousnesses?" Videl asks.

"At least a couple of hours." Bulma replies. "How you holdin' up?"

"Better...I'm just worried." Videl says.

"We all are." Trunks says as he puts a hand on her shoulder. She nods, trying not to break out into sobs once again, and gives him a weak smile.

"He he...I know this isn't the right time, but I'm really hungry. Is there any chance you could fix us some food, Bulma?" Goku asks with a gloss in his eyes as he said the last statement. Bulma just shakes her head.

"Your son is in the hospital and the only thing you can think about is food?" She rolls her eyes, "I guess I should have seen this coming." She says. She sighs, "Alright follow me." She says while waving her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah! I'm starving!"Goku exclaims. The others slowly start to follow the duo except Videl. Trunks, noticing this, waits until the others are around the corner and then says, "What's wrong Videl? Aren't you hungry?"

"No. You go ahead though. I know how hungry sayins can get." She says with her best smile. "Except, Gohan hasn't really been eating hardly anything these past couple of weeks. I'm afraid he's going to starve himself without even knowing it." She says, this time her smile has faded. Trunks could tell she was on the verge of tears again, but needed to know...

"Videl, what exactly has Gohan said to you in the last week?" Trunks asks. Videl looked at him confused. "Please," He pleaded, "it's important, I need to know." He says. Videl closes her eyes and sighs as she thinks. She thought about all that has happened within the past week.

"Well, every time I questioned him about his eating habits lately, he always tells me that he's fine. For the past couple of weeks Gohan has been having trouble sleeping and I think at one point he told me he's been having this problem ever since I got pregnant." She stops there. Trunks' eyes widen at the last statement.

_'Having trouble sleeping for 7 months is a long time. I can't believe he kept putting up with me asking him to stay over time for work. Maybe he was trying to keep himself awake, keeping himself busy so he wouldn't think about his nightmares.' _Trunks was taken out of his thoughts by Videl.

"Oh, the last thing I can remember that was important that he told me was last night. Last night, Gohan looked troubled, so I asked him what was wrong. He looked at me in a way that I will never forget. He looked me in the eye and told me, and I quote, 'I just have this feeling something bad is going to happen, and soon.'" Videl said looking up at Trunks. Trunks was taken aback.

_'Was this what he was talking about? No it couldn't be.' _Trunks was taken out of his thought once again by Videl.

"Hey," She starts, "it's going to be okay right? I mean, he has gone through a lot worse right?" She asks unsure. Trunks pulls her into a hug.

"Ya. It's going to be alright, Videl, he's going to be alright. You'll see." He says with the slightest bit of uncertainty in his voice as well. Videl nods her head in his chest. He can tell she's on the verge of tears once again. "Hey," He starts, "why don't we get some food before it's all gone?" He half asks and half jokes. He pulls away from their hug, but still not letting go of Videl. She nods and gives a smile. He gives her the warmest smile he can smile while leading her down the hall towards the kitchen. "You need your strength after all." After many Eiffel tower sized piles of plates, and 3 hours, all of the hungry sayins were now full.

"Now that your taste buds are satisfied," Bulma starts, getting everyone's attention, "don't you think we should go check on Gohan?" The blue haired genius asks the oblivious Goku, with her hands on her hips. Goku just blinks at her.

"Oh, ya. That's a good idea." He says sort of laughing. Bulma just rolls her eyes again at her oldest friend.

"Come on." She says, leading them down the hallway once again. They stop in front of the room Gohan was in. Bulma turns around and says, "Even if he's awake, he could still be in shock. So, DON'T SCARE HIM." Bulma says with emphasis on the last statement. Everyone nods. "Good." She says as she opens the door.

"Where am I?" Gohan asks himself as he sits up in his hospital bed. His attention turns toward the door as he hears it click open. Standing in the doorway, is the young blue haired woman he has known for pretty much his whole life. She looks a little shocked.

"Hey, Gohan." She greets. At that moment, Videl pushes her way through the rest of them and runs and hugs Gohan tight. Everyone else enters and surounds the two lovers.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Videl sobs into his shirt. He smiles softly and hugs her back. He makes her pull away from the hug, but neither letting go of the other. He smiles softly and warmly at her as he cups his hands around her face. She takes her hands and puts them on top of his. Both Videl and Gohan were surprised at how cold her was. Then, this time Gohan was the one to give the hug. He put his arms around Videl's back and strokes her beautiful raven black hair.

"I'm glad you're okay too, Videl. I was so worried about you." Gohan says as he closes his eyes and inhales the scent of her shampoo.

"Wait," Videl starts, pulling away from Gohan, "why were you worried about me?" She asks. Gohan doesn't answer. Instead, his gaze is directed toward a familiar person standing in the doorway.

"Why don't you tell her Gohan?" The man asks. Everyone averts their gaze toward the door.

"S-supreme kai...and Piccolo?" Trunks asks in surprise. "W-why are you here?"

The supreme kai gives everyone a smile, but is still serious. "There's more pressing matters at the moment, and when he tells you, then all will be explained." He says referring to Gohan.

"Tell us what's happening Gohan. We need to know, and don't spare the details." Gohan's sensei demands. Gohan sighs.

_'I knew this was coming.' _Gohan thinks. "It's none of your b-" Gohan gets interrupted by Piccolo.

"It became my business when you got put in the hospital. Now tell me." Piccolo says sternly. Gohan takes a deep breath.

"He was 17's look-a-like." Gohan says as everyone looks at him confused. He goes on, "Actually, this man was 17 and 18's father. His name is Joe Kazumi. He's a scientist. He told me that 17 and 18 were his children, but when their mother died, he couldn't stand to look at them anymore. He said they were a reminder of his wife's death. So, he told me theoretically, Dr. Gero came knocking on his door and he said to take them and that's how 17 and 18 became androids. After that, he asked me if I thought it was a dream or not. Of course I said it wasn't and I proved it to him by blasting my own leg." Gohan pauses and shows them his leg. Then, he continues once everyone got a good look. "Then, he charged me. But then the weird part happened. I couldn't move and I was severely hurt by his attacks. Once he had beaten me to a bloody pulp, he was going to finish me off for good, but then, I woke up. The whole thing happened because I thought he was kidnapping you, Videl. I was so worried about you." Gohan finishes while grabbing Videl's hand and bringing her close.

"So, he really is a mad scientist huh?" Piccolo asks. "Just like Dr. Gero." He chuckles to himself.

"Are you okay, bro?" Goten asks. Piccolo now notices that his student is struggling to breath. Concern shows on his face.

"Ya. I just feel a little light headed." Gohan reassures while putting his hand up to his forehead.

"No wonder, you did lose a lot of blood Son Gohan. And that's why I asked you all not to surprise him." Bulma says with a huff. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go check on Bra. She is still a toddler ya'know." Bulma says with a wave of her hand as she exits the room.

"She seems a little irritated." Gohan points out.

"Ya she has been for a couple of days." Trunks adds. Then, Gohan looks dead serious at Videl.

"What is it?" She asks.

"I have an idea, but I need you to stay here." Gohan says. Everyone looks at him confused.

"I don't know where you think you're going, but I'm coming with whether you like it or not." Videl states.

"No, Videl. You're pregnant and you could give birth soon. I just need you to stay here. Please." Gohan pleaded with Videl.

"Fine," She huffs, "but can you at least tell me where you're going?" She asks. Gohan doesn't answer. "Gohan?" Videl asks now worried about what her husband was about to do. "Gohan?" Goku and Piccolo looks at Gohan with stern looks. They knew what he was about to do was very dangerous in his condition and was determined to go along with him.

**Hey people! Here's chapter 9! I hoped you liked it! Please R&R! Good and bad reviews accepted. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**The Lab? **

"Gohan answer me!" Videl demands. Gohan still doesn't, instead, he turns his attention to Krillian.

"Krillian, do you remember when dad came down with the heart virus?" Gohan asks.

"Ya, what about it?" Krillian asks.

"Well do you remember destroying Dr. Gero's lab?" Gohan asks.

"Where are you going with this?" Krillian asks unsure.

Gohan continues, ignoring his comment, "Well I need you to take me there. It's important."

Krillian gives a look of horror and shock, "Why in the world would I do that?" Krillian retorts.

"Is there a possibility that one of Dr. Gero's computers survived in the destruction of his lab?" Gohan asks, continuing to ignore his friends protests.

Krillian grunts. "There's a very very VERY slim chance that any of his computers survived the blasts, but yes, it's possible." Krillian says giving Gohan a dirty look.

"Good." Gohan says as he gets up out of his bed. "Then, that's where I'm headed next." Everyone looks at him with surprise.

"Not without me." Goku says with determination. Piccolo nods in agreement.

"And I'm okay with that. I might need some back up in case something happens. I can't really handle anything in my condition."Gohan agrees.

"I'm stayin here. I don't want to go anywhere near that lab again." Krillian says. They nod.

"No Gohan, don't do this. Please." Videl pleaded with him.

"I have to go. Piccolo, do you remember where you're going? Without Krillian, we need another navigator. I nor dad has ever been to Dr. Gero's lab." Gohan points out.

"Wait, I'm going too." Goten says.

Gohan shakes his head, "No, Goten. I don't want you getting hurt. You too, Trunks. I can't risk it." Gohan says.

"I can help! You're weaker than me right now. You could use my help." Goten retorts. Gohan gives him an ever so slight smirk. Goten is surprised. No one else notices except Trunks.

"Shall we go then?" Piccolo asks. Gohan nods and they take off.

"Be careful Gohan! I don't want to see you hurt again!" Videl screams after them. She takes a deep breath and leaves the room with Chi Chi.

"Did you see that?" Goten asks Trunks. "You know...that smirk?"

"Ya. It was like he was saying that he was stronger than we think he is." Trunks says just as surprised.

"Is he?" Goten asks. Trunks doesn't answer. They both look at where Gohan had took flight to. Then, they both leave the room as well.

"So, Gohan, what exactly are we going to Dr. Gero's lab for and how did you get all of those injuries from a dream?" Goku asks. Gohan doesn't respond right away.

"Well you know about the guy I've been telling you about?"Gohan asks. Goku nods. "His name is Joe Kazumi. He was one of the top scientists at the Red Ribbon Army, as 18 stated before. When she said that, I thought to myself, 'how can she know so much about one person she hasn't even met before?' Well now I realize that she was thinking back on her personal memories with a mix of what Dr. Gero put into her memory bank. I don't think she realizes it, but she knows more about her life as a human than she thinks she knows." Gohan pauses for a moment, "And to answer your other question, these dreams...they're not just dreams anymore. I'm getting physically hurt by them now. I have an idea of how too. Remember when I told you about the majin? Well I think he's controlling them somehow. That would also explain how I'm getting hurt in my nightmares, to appear physically." Gohan says.

"So, why exactly are we going to Dr. Gero's lab again?" Goku asks.

"Well Joe Kazumi is a human right? Then Dr. Gero must have had some info on him other than what 18 knows." Gohan replies.

"I don't get it." Goku says. Gohan rolls his eyes.

"Goku, he's going to look this Kazumi guy on the computer in Dr. Gero's lab." Piccolo clarifies.

"Oh. So, what do you expect to find on this Kazumi person?" Goku asks.

"I don't know." Gohan says. " I just hope we find something." Gohan says as they get closer to the ruins of Dr. Gero's lab.

"We're close. Be on the look out." Piccolo says to Gohan and Goku. After a couple of minutes they come across Dr. Gero's lab. At that moment, Goku looks at his son and well, he doesn't look so good.

"Gohan, are you sure you're alright? You look a little pale." Goku said with absolute concern. Gohan looks at his father shocked and then he realizes that no, in fact he's the opposite of okay.

"Ya, I'm okay dad, you know I can't tell a lie." Gohan replies reassuringly, giving him a smile.

"Okay. So, what do we need to do now that we're here?" Goku asks.

"Dig through the rubble and check to see if we can find the bottom level of Dr. Gero's lab. After that, try to find a working computer. And if we get to that point...well, lets just get there first." Gohan says. Goku and Piccolo shrug and start going through the rubble. After some time passes, Goku finally finds the entrance.

"Hey guys, it's over here!" Goku yells to the others. Piccolo and Gohan come up to where Goku is standing.

"Alright! Nice job dad! Now lets go." Gohan praises his father while going down the almost destroyed manhole. They reach ground in the matter of seconds. All of them are shocked.

"Wow, Krillian and Trunks really packed a punch here didn't they?" Goku says with astonishment.

"No kidding, but if it wasn't for them, we would have to deal with Cell all over again." Gohan says. When Gohan mentioned Cell, he froze in his tracks, referring to his nightmares. Fear finally struck and the demi-sayin could no longer move his feet. Piccolo and Goku look at Gohan with concern and confusion.

"Gohan?" Goku starts while putting a hand on his sons shoulder. At the touch of his father, Gohan instantly relaxes and quickly regains composure.

"Ya...I'm okay dad. I swear." Gohan says. Goku nods, fighting with himself about if he should trust his son or not. One half of him wanted to drag Gohan home and get his his strength back and the other half wanted to trust Gohan and follow his lead. Goku decided to trust Gohan.

"Okay, lets look around to see if there's still a computer here that's even working still. If not, we've wasted our time." Gohan says. They all start looking around and within minutes, Goku, once again, finds a working computer.

"Wow, I really didn't expect to find a working computer." Gohan says as he sits down in the chair that faced the computer. Gohan starts up the computer. "Awe, protected with a password. How did I know this was gonna happen." Gohan says as he scratches the back of his head. "Oh well...guess I better get to work." Gohan says as he cracks his knuckles and starts rapidly typing on the keyboard. Goku and Piccolo watch Gohan.

_'I'm very proud of you, son. You've made your mother and I very proud...' _Goku thinks with pride filling his face.

"Got it!" Gohan shouts.

"That quickly?" Goku asks.

"Well ya, the guy had it in for you dad so all I really had to do was think of something that he would say and then type it in. And I guess luck is on our side today." Gohan says while looking up at his father before turning back to the keyboard and typing rapidly again. Goku looks up at the huge screen and now he could see what his son was typing.

DR. KAZUMI is what Gohan typed in. NO RESULTS FOUND

JOE KAZUMI-1 RESULT FOUND

Gohan clicked on the file of this Joe Kazumi guy. Then, popped up a bunch of pictures and information.

"Anything new?" Piccolo asks.

"No, not yet. Nothing that we don't already know." Gohan says. Gohan keeps reading. After a couple of minutes, the computer shuts down and Gohan looks at the computer with disbelief. "D-did you guys see that last part?" Gohan asks his partners.

"No, what did it say, Gohan?" Goku asks.

"It said that...that Dr. Kazumi was the original creator for all of the androids. 17, 18, and Cell included." Gohan said with shock. Piccolo and Goku look at Gohan with shock as he gets up from the chair.

"Then, why would he let Dr. Gero take the credit for the androids?" Piccolo asks.

"I don't know...maybe he knew they wouldn't work." Gohan suggests.

"That can't be true. Why go through all the work if he knew the androids were going to be fakes? It just doesn't make sense." Goku says.

"Then why let Dr. Gero have them?" Piccolo says.

"Maybe he just didn't want them." Gohan points out.

"That makes the most sense right now." Goku says.

"Well how about we head back? We can inform the others." Piccolo says.

"No. I don't want the others to know. Lets keep this between us." Gohan says.

"And if they ask?" Piccolo asks.

"Tell them we didn't find anything new. They'll buy it." Gohan says. Lately he's gotten pretty good at lying.

"This doesn't feel right to me." Goku says.

"Just do it dad, please. For me."

"Okay." Goku agrees.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**Gone **

While flying towards Capsule Corp, Gohan, Goku and Piccolo all turn toward East City where they felt a massive wave of energy. They stop mid-flight and look at East City with horror.

"What do you suppose that was?" Gohan breaks the silence that befell them.

"I don't know. We should go check it out." Goku replies.

"Yes and I'm sure the others are on their way as well." Piccolo adds.

"Gohan, I want you to go back to Capsule Corp and meet with those who can't come and tell them what's happening." Goku says.

"No, I need to come and help you guys." Gohan protests.

"Son, please. Look at you. You can't tell me that you're okay anymore. You need your rest. Please, go back and get some rest. If we're not back in 2 hours, then you can come help us. But in the meantime, I want you to take care of yourself. Please." Goku pleads. Gohan finally sighs in defeat.

"Okay, fine." Gohan says. With that, Goku and Piccolo take off towards East city. Gohan stares at their retreating figures until they disappear. Then, he heads for Capsule Corp.

As Goku and Piccolo are flying, they come across the others.

"Hey guys!" Goku says cheerfully.

"Hey dad! Wait, where's Gohan? I was sure he would have wanted to come." Goten asks.

"I convinced your brother to go back to Capsule Corp and tell the others what's happening and, you'll be proud of me for this, I also convinced him to get some rest." Goku says.

"Thanks dad. I think he's pushing himself to much lately. Plus, wanna make sure those cuts and bruises get healed too." Goten thanks his father.

"So, did you find anything new when you made your little trip?" Trunks asks. Goku hesitates, remembering his son's plea.

"No, nothing that we don't already know." Goku lies.

"Too bad, I was really hoping you guys would find something." Trunks replies.

"Ya me too. where's supreme kai?" Goku asks.

"He said he needed to go somewhere and then just kinda left." Goten replies.

"Okay, we're getting close. How about we split up. Krillian and 18, you take the main downtown area. Goku and Trunks, you take the secluded area. Goten and I will get everything in between." Piccolo says.

"Right." Everyone agrees as they split up.

Meanwhile, Gohan is now landing on the porch of Capsule Corp. Gohan walks through the front door and to Bulma's room.

"Bulma," Gohan starts. Then, Gohan quickly ducks, as to not connect his face with a giant science trophy. "What the- Bulma! You could have killed me!" Gohan yells.

"Oh, come on, Gohan Son, we both know it will take a lot more than me throwing a trophy at you to kill you." Bulma yells back.

"Ya, well you could have this time if I still didn't have good reflects. I'm tired." Gohan says with anger.

Bulma gasps. She didn't realize how bad Gohan's condition has gotten. "Gohan, you need to rest! Look at you. Videl is going to be furiouse with you." Bulma says frantically.

"I know, but first, I need to tell you what's going on. Where's my mom, and Videl?" Gohan asks.

"I'll go get them, and we can talk downstairs in the living room." Bulma says. Gohan nods and makes his way downstairs with Bulma. Gohan sits on the couch, now breathing heavily. As he waits for the women to get there, he thinks about what kind of treatment he will get from Videl.

"So, what's going on Gohan?" Bulma asks.

"Nothing good. I don't know for sure, but on our way back here, we felt this massive ki blast let out on East City. Dad and Piccolo went to go check it out and I assume since the others aren't here, they went as well. That's all I know." Gohan said.

"Well now that that's done, you better get some rest young man, or there'll be consequences." Chi Chi states.

"Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going. I'll see you all in 2 hours." Gohan says and leaves the room before his mother can protest. He weakly makes his way toward one of the guest bedrooms. Gohan flops on the bed and he sets the alarm clock for 2 hours. Gohan falls asleep.

_This time, Gohan is in one of his memories. A memory he didn't like to remember. Gohan is an 11 year old boy again. Watching his father fight the monster known as Cell. _

_"I give up." Goku says as he powers down from super sayin. _

_"What?!" Cell asks disbelieving. "Surely this is a joke!" _

_"Nope." _

___"By giving up you have just sealed the fate of the planet." Cell says. _

___"No, there's still one more person left to fight." Goku says back._

___"Who, Piccolo? Trunks? Vegeta? Don't waste my time." Cell retorts. _

___"Nope. Trust me Cell, if you enjoyed the fight with me, you're going to enjoy the next one a lot more." Goku says._

___"He's stronger than you?" Cell asks. _

___"Yep." Goku says while nodding his head. _

___"Who is it Goku? Who is this mystery fighter?" Cell asks impatiently. _

___"Alright guys, I'm afraid that I can't win this fight, I need someone to take over. That someone is you, son." Goku says.  
_

___"M-me?" Gohan asks shocked. Goku flies up to the cliff where they're standing and lands next to his son. _

___"He promises me a challenge and then gives me a child. What a joke." Cell says irritated. _

___"You think you can do it son?" Goku asks. _

___"I don't know. Me...stronger than you? Well I'm sure if you had gone all out then..." Gohan gets interrupted by Goku. _

___"I don't know about Cell, but I was giving it my all." Goku reassures Gohan. "You though I wasn't going all out because you were gadding my power against your own." Goku says. _

___"What? Is that true Gohan?" Piccolo quickly asks. Gohan nods his head. _

___"So, see, you have nothing to worry about. Now go out there and win this one for me." Goku says while patting Gohan on the shoulder. _

___"Okay dad." Gohan says and takes his weighted cape off. Then, he flies to the spot where his dad stood moments before. _

___"Hey Krillian, give me one of those senzu beans." Goku says. _

___"Oh, uh, sure." Krillian says as he reaches into his shirt and pulls out the brown bag that has the magical green healing beans. He gets one and hands it to Goku. _

___"Hey Cell," Goku starts. "catch!" Goku says as he throws the senzu bean at Cell. _

___"Goku! Are you crazy!" Krillian yells at his friend. _

___"What, it's only fair that Cell fights Gohan at his best." Goku explains. _

___"Fair?! No one cares about being fair Goku!" Krillian exclaims. _

___"What a fool. He just made sure of his son's demise. Thank you Goku, I will take this bean without hesitation." Cell says back as he puts the bean in his mouth. Then, Cell powers up to his fullest. Repeating the gesture, Gohan powers up as well. Everyone is astonished at Gohan's power while Goku has his head held high, and his face full of pride. Then, the fighting starts. Cell gives a roundhouse kick to Gohan's head, which he easily blocks. Cell jumps back and charges at Gohan ready to back hand him. Gohan jumps in the air to avoid his attack. Then, it's Gohan's turn to charge Cell. Cell tries to kick Gohan which Gohan avoids easily. _

_"Well, I might have to use my full power on you. You're an incredible little shrimp." Cell says. Then, he gets up to full speed. Cell then charges Gohan once again, but before Gohan could defend himself, Cell grabs Gohan by the collar of his gi and head bangs him so hard that Gohan's head starts to bleed. Then, Cell punches Gohan repeatedly in the face and then throws him toward a cliff. Cell charges a ki blast and fires it at Gohan, who had no time to block it. Then, the cliff caves in on itself and Cell turns to Goku. _

At that moment, Gohan wakes up to the sound of his alarm clock. He tries to sense everyone's ki. His mom, Videl, and Bulma were still in the living room, and the others were on their way to CC. Gohan smiles.

_'At least I don't have to go meet up with them.' _Gohan thinks to himself. His forehead is hurting so he rubs it and finds that it's bleeding. "Figures." Gohan says to himself. Then, he hears a bone cracking scream from downstairs. He runs down the stairs at lighting fast speed and asks. "What's wrong?"

"She's having contractions." Bulma says as calmly as she can.

"What?" Gohan asks unsure.

"I'm giving birth you dumb ass!" Videl screams.

"Shhh...it's okay Videl. Take deep breaths. In and out." Bulma says. Bulma walks Videl out of the room and to the hospital part of CC. Shortly, she comes back and says, "It's better that we let the trained professionals do this." Gohan nods his head.

"Well isn't it nice to see you Gohan." A familiar voice states from behind him. Bulma and Chi Chi cower backwards a little at the mans voice. Gohan turns around, ready to defend his family if he needed to. "Oh, come now. I've gotten so far. I won't be taken down by you now. Plus, you're too weak anyways. Isn't that right Gohan." The man said. It was Dr. Kazumi.

"What do you want?" Gohan demands, knowing that he's right. Gohan just doesn't have enough strength to take on his comany.

"You remember Cell and my son, android 17, don't you? I've also got Freeza. Surely you remember them." Dr Kazumi says with an evil smirk.

"I ask again, what do you want."

__"I want you to come with me. I will leave everyone else unharmed. I will keep my word." He states while bowing.

"I will NOT come with you. I refuse." Gohan daringly states.

"I was afraid you would say that." Dr. Kazumi says while reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a little tube with purple gas in it. "Don't worry. It will only hurt for a little bit." He says as he opens the tube.

"No!" Gohan screams. He tackles Chi Chi and Bulma to the ground and burries their faces in his gi top so that they wouldn't breath in the gas. Dr. Kazumi laughs evily as he picks up Gohan's limp body. Gohan was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Today's the day he will pay." Dr. Kazumi says as he flies off with his comrades. A few minutes later, Goku and the others appear in the room.

"Bulma! Chi Chi!" Goku yells as he picks them up. "Bulma where's Videl?" Goku asks.

"She's in labor right now."

"And Gohan is with her right?" Goku asks frantically.

"No, Goku, he's gone. Gohan is gone." Bulma says grimly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**Lost?**

"What do you mean he's gone Bulma!? What happened?" Goku asks.

"We were just... Gohan was...it all happened so fast."Bulma said while shaking her head. It's not very often that the blue haired ginus is at a loss for words.

"Bulma please...he's my brother. Just walk us through what happened." Goten pleads.

Bulma takes a deep breath. "Gohan was upstairs taking a nap and us girls were down here sitting and just talking. Then, Videl was about to say that her water broke, but before she could get that out, she almost instantly started having contractions. She screamed and then the next thing we knew Gohan was down here supporting Videl. I took Videl to the delivery hall and came back. Then, there was this guy and...and he sounded and looked like android 17." Bulma stops.

"What, 17?" 18 asks. Bulma shakes her head.

"No, he only looked and sounded like him."

"Then how do you know it wasn't him?" 18 asks.

"Because his eyes...his eyes are different. You and android 17 have ice cold blue eyes. this guy...he had blood red eyes." Bulma said with dread. Vegeta went to Bulmas side and comforted her. He hugged her and rubbed her shoulder soothingly until she calmed down.

She went on, "He asked Gohan to come with him and of course, Gohan refused. After Gohan had refused, that guy had pulled out a small tube with some kind of purple gas in it. Then, he opened it. Gohan tackled us and put our faces into his shirt so we wouldn't breath the gas, but in the process, he breathed it in himself."Bulma stops again putting her hand up to her mouth. Up to this point, Chi Chi had been trying so hard not to sob, with a couple of sniffles here and there, but now, Chi Chi let it flow and the tears she was holding back came and rolled down her face. Now it was Goku's turn to calm his wife. Once Chi Chi's crying was under control, Bulma continued. "Then the guy said one last thing before he left. He said, 'Today's the day he will pay.'" Bulma said in a shaky voice.

After a moment, Goku says, "I'm sorry guys."

"Sorry? Try saying sorry Videl. 'Hey sorry, your husbands missing.'" Bulma says. The room starts to get gloomy.

"I can't believe he's gone." Goten says.

"So, what happened when you guys were gone?" Bulma asks.

"We went to East City and we came across an interesting discovery. Goku?" Piccolo says.

"The people that were attacking East City...they were actually androids. Ones we've never seen before. They were smarter, faster, and stronger. They were made by the man who took Gohan. His name is Joe Kazumi and I was told not to say this aloud, but considering the circumstances, I'll just tell you. Joe Kazumi is the original creator of the androids. He's also the father of androids 17 and 18." Goku says, then tunes out the rest of the conversation. Goku is trying to sense Gohan's ki and try to talk to him through their link when he couldn't sense Gohan. _'Gohan!'_ Goku calls desperately. _'Gohan!' _No answer. _'Gohan! Please answer me Gohan. Gohan!' _Still no answer.

_'Dad...' _was the late reply.

Goku flinched at his response. _'Gohan where are you?' _

_'I...I don't...know. I can't talk for much longer.' _Gohan says the last statement quickly.

_'Describe your surroundings, quick!' _Goku says.

_'Um...right now there are a lot of trees and birds...there's a lot of life. I can hear a river near by. Dad! We're at...'_ And that's when the link gets cut.

_'Gohan...' _Goku knew the link was cut, but didn't want to believe it. Goku falls to his knees with tears welding up in his eyes. This was the frst time in a long time he had felt defeat. His first born son was gone. There was no way to sense him, no way to look for him, and no way to talk to him. He was completely gone, lost forever. Or was he? Goku stood up, firey determination in his eyes, and he says, "I'm going to find him. If any of you want to come, go ahead, but I will find him. With or without you."

"I'm definitely going." Goten says.

"I'm going." 18 says as she steps forward.

"I'll go too." Krillian says. Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo nod.

"I'll come as well, but don't think this means I actually care for your brat Kakarot." Vegeta snaps.

"Well, I'm comin' along!" Trunks exclaims. Goku smiles in relief.

"Thanks guys. I'm really grateful." Goku says.

"So how do we even start looking for him, Goku?" Trunks asks.

"I talked to him breifly through our link. He said there were a lot of trees and life. Also, the most important clue, he said there was running water." Goku says to no one in general.

"So we need to look in the mountains somewhere." Piccolo concludes. Goku nods.

"Lets go." Goku says as he turns to leave.

"Goku, you better bring me back my baby boy!" Chi Chi half screams and half cries. Goku gives her a warming smile and nods. And now they're off.

Gohan was greeted with a chop to the back of the neck while trying to tell his father where to find him. When Gohan woke up, he notices he's strapped to a metal table. His head, wrists, waist, and ankles were tied down. The room is made of metal too and it looked like it was supposed to be a laboratory.

"Well hello there." Dr. Kazumi greets. "I thought you'd never wake up, but you did, and just when the fun is about to start too." Dr. Kazumi says excitedly.

"If you have beef with my dad, then you should take it up with him." Gohan says getting right to the point.

"Your dad? Oh, no, you misunderstand me, Gohan." Dr. Kazumi says while filling a syringe with a clear liquid. As he turns around, he says, "You're right. At first, I did want to take my anger out on Goku. That's also why I made my children into androids. Even when I was planning this whole thing out, I had planned that Goku would be where you are right now." Dr. Kazumi says while walking up to Gohan and putting the syringe up to his arm. "Oh, I almost forgot. The most important part, I need the black marker." He says as he turns back to his table. "I even tried doing all of the things to him that I did to you, but it didn't work. Then, there was you." He says as he turns back around and starts to trace Gohan's main veins. "You cracked like an egg. Almost as if you just...accepted it. But I don't care. The more I messed with you, the more it bothered Goku. It was a win win deal. Now, I've focused completely on you. You want to know why? Because I'm having fun." He says with an evil smirk. Then, he turns back to his rolling table and takes the syringe and inserts it into Gohan's arm as he struggled to get loose. Gohan doubles over in pain. "You know how hard it was to find something that would actually hurt you?" Dr. Kazumi says as he turns to his table once again and wipes off the syringe.

"Why would you do this to me now? My wife is giving birth as we speak." Gohan says. He's starting to get angry.

"I wouldn't get angry there Gohan. The things that are stapping you down...they're ki binds. You'll drain your energy quick and I don't really give a rats ass about your wife or child. I say any relative of Goku should die." He says angrily.

"Well I think that any person with an impure heart should die." Gohan snaps back.

Dr. Kazumi laughs. "Hit a touchy subject did I? Tell me Gohan, what do you think of your father?" He asks.

"Why would I tell you?" Gohan retorts.

"You will...I'll make you." Dr. Kazumi says as he puts another dose of the clear liquid into Gohan's arm. "What do you think of your father?" He asks again.

"I know he loves his family very much and he protects them with his life and works very hard to make them happy. Everyone loves him for who he is and nothing can change that." Gohan replies.

"I didn't ask what other people thought, I asked what you thought."

"Personally, I think my father would rather spend time training than actually spending time with his family. He loves to fight and frankly, he would do anything to get a good fight. For example, Vegeta let his sayin side get to him and let Cell absorb android 18. One day my father might do the same. I can't help but wonder you know? I'm not saying I don't love my father, of course I do, but he makes me worry all the time. I just can't help it. I also know that he would never do anything to hurt the planet or anyone he cares about."

"And?"

"And what? There's really nothing else to say. My father's a good man. He would sacrifice his life for the Earth in a heartbeat." Gohan replies.

"Would he do it for someone he cares about?"

"Yes, of course he would." Gohan says.

"Good. Then, I can have as much fun as I want with you." Dr. Kazumi says while slicing Gohan's wrists as he screamed out in pain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey peeps! Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with tests and hw so thanks for being patient. Now without further ado, here's chapter 13! Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 13 **

**Red Eyes**

"What did you put into me?" Gohan asks.

"I put a clear liquid that has liquid nitrogen, water, carbon dioxide, and my own mixture. It won't kill you but it will hurt tremendously." Dr. Kazumi says.

"Why? What's in your mixture?" Gohan asks worried.

"Well, you remember when I said I didn't care about your father? I was kind of lying."

"Why would you lie?" Gohan asks.

"In case you didn't know, people with evil intentions can lie. Anyone can lie. Evil or not." Dr. Kazmi replies.

"Well I knew that much, I meant why would you lie? You have no reason to." Gohan said.

"I'm not sure...suspense...and I didn't want to reveal to you my true purpose of all of this; although you already know."

"So it is still about my dad." Gohan said.

"Yes and you're going to help me hurt him."

"How?" Gohan asks, curiouse to what the mans plans are.

"You'll find out soon enough." Dr. Kazumi said as he stuck another vile of the clear liquid in his arm.

Meanwhile, Goku and the others were looking nonstop until sundown. There were still no signs of Gohan.

"How could we not find him? We checked everywhere." Goten says angrily.

"We'll have to continue our search tomorrow." Yamcha says.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to search no matter what. I will not give up on my son." Goku says as he clenches his fists. Then, the demi-saiyins, the two pure blooded saiyins, and the namekian all herd a faint scream, faint,but it was still as clear as day. They look toward the screams direction and then back to each other. Without a word spoken, they fly off into that direction.

"Hey, wait guys! Where are you going? Ah forget it. Lets catch up with them Tien." Yamcha says.

"Already on it." Tien replies. Then Yamcha flies after the reset of them.

"Alright," Goku starts as they come to a halt, " This is the general area of the scream. Everyone, break and search!" They all break to different areas of the mountain range they were in. Goku, heading east with Goten, Piccolo heading north with Tien, Yamcha heading west, and Krillian and 18 heading south.

_'Why does this place seem so familiar? I have a bad feeling about this.' _Goku thinks to himself. The next thing Goku knew he was plummeting head first towards the ground with Goten following suit. Quickly, the others regrouped around Goten and Goku to help them.

"Ah what was that? It caught me off guard." Goku asks.

"I don't know, I sorta kinda got a look at it. It was actually a machine that can fire ki blasts. Except, I didn't sense it." Goten said.

"They used the same kind of mechanism that Dr. Gero used on me to reprogram these machine guns. So, we can't sense them." 18 said.

"It looks like some one doesn't want us to trespass." Krillian said.

"I guess, but that's all the more reason we need to get through. Everyone, follow my lead and watch our for the ki blasts." Goku says. The team flew through the terrain dodging ki blasts every which way. Sometimes even swatting them out of the way.

"Oh, looks like we have visitors. I didn't expect them to come so soon. I have less time than I originally thought. I have to finish quickly." Dr. Kazumi says to himself as Gohan tries to catch his breath and to try and deal with the pain he was in. He was breathing heavy. Dr Kazumi turned to Gohan and said, "Well it might be risky to increase the dose with the little time I have left, but I have no other option. Get ready to be in immense pain, Gohan. You're going to need all the help you can get. Not that you can get much." Dr. Kazumi takes a bigger syringe to the liquid and opens Gohans mouth, "Say ah, Gohan. This is gonna hurt. Then, he injects the liquid into Gohans mouth. "We have to get everywhere before they come." Dr Kazumi says.

"Why are you scared? You're scared because you know the risks of increasing the dose with little time for me to recover. You know if you give me too much at one time without letting me have time to recover is dangerous and could backfire on you. Is that what you really want?" Gohan asks with a sinister smile. Dr Kazumi smiles back.

"It has already backfired on me. And that's exactly what I want." Dr. Kazumi says. Gohan looks at him with fear and confusion as he continues to smile.

Goku and the others are getting close to the end of the terrain. Everyone is dodging the ki blasts and swatting them to the side like flies. finally, they make it to the ground and they look around. Goku gasps in horor.

"I've finally realized what this place is." Goku said walking closer to one of the buildings.

"Then, tell us dad. What is this place?" Goten asks.

"It's the Red Ribbon Army head quarters." Goku announces. Everyone looks on in amazement.

"What happened to this place?" Trunks asks.

"You want to know what happened? Goku happened that's what." Krillian replied. Goku chuckles a little at the statement. "They didn't know what they were getting themselves into." Krillian concludes.

"I guess so." Trunks says.

"When did you do all of this dad?" Goten asks.

"Oh, when I was a kid. I'm not completely sure what age though." Goku said as he put his hand on his chin in thought. Trunks laughs.

"Wow, that's actually kinda funny." Trunks says.

"Well well well, look who we have here." A voice says from behind them.

"Oh, it's those stupid monkeys, Cell." Came another voice. Goku turns around slowly.

"Freiza! Cell!" Goku stutters.

"Hello, Goku. It's nice to see you." Cell greets.

"Hello, monkey. I'm not quite sure I know all of you." Freiza says coldly. Goku powers up to super saiyan.

"Why Goku, I was surprised all those years ago when you put your son up against me. You want to know what I said? I said, 'Surely this is a joke. He promises me a challenge and he gives me a child. What a joke.' But your son stood his ground. Even after you sacrificed yourself to do what he couldn't. You want to know what I said to him when he was fighting me and when I decided to blow up? I said, 'You're not a man nor a boy, you're a monster.' Oh, how you should have seen the look in his eyes. It was like he believed me. But you want to know something? Now he really is a monster." Cell started. At this, Goku snaps and turns into a super saiyan 2. Cell continues, "Even when you died, Gohan still couldn't believe what he had done. And the best part was when I came back, and your sacrifice was in vain. Then, I killed Trunks. Oh, how Vegeta was on a rampage. Then, in effort to save Vegeta, Gohan stepped in and took my blast head on. I disabled him and it was really fun. Fun torturing the monster that gave me all of my power." Cell said. "Oh, and Goku," Cell starts, "You're not the only one who has gotten stronger." Cell said as he powers up.

"You wanna know the best part?" A voice said while grabbing Cell in a headlock. "You were right. Now, I really am a monster." Gohan says as he rips Cells head off. The Z-fighters and Freiza look on at the scene with shock and horror.

Meanwhile with Chi Chi and Bulma, they decided to go visit Videl to see if she was awake. They softly open the door, and they see that Videl is still softly sleeping with her baby in her arms. She has a smile on her face and it grows bigger when the little chibi snuggles against her. Bulma and Chi Chi smile at the sight and pull up a chair to wait for Videl to wake up. Within minutes, Videl flutters her eyes open and slowly takes in her surroundings. She turns her head to see Bulma and Chi Chi. Videl smiles and looks down at her child.

"She's beautiful isn't she? She looks just like me, except she has Gohans eyes. She's just beautiful." Videl says smiling sweetly at the chibi in her arms. "By the way," Videl starts, "Where is Gohan? I thought he would be here." Videl asks a little worried. Bulma and Chi Chi looks down at the ground grimly. "Where is he?" Videl asks again. They don't answer and Videl assumes the worst. Her eyes fill up with tears and she tries to cover them. "Where?" She sniffles out. "Where is my Gohan?"

"He's gone." Bulma says when she notices that Chi Chi can't speak. Videl chokes back her tears.

"I don't want to know. I can't handle it." Videl states.

Back with Goku, the Z-fighters continue to look on with horror and shock. Goku is the one whose most effected by this new discovery though. He's completely shocked that his son, his pride and joy, could ever do something like that out of pure brutality. Goku doesn't know what to think right at the moment. He's so shocked at his son that he doesn't even know what to do. Before any of them could say anything though, Gohan throws Cells head in the air and vaporizes it with a blast of energy. Then, Gohan walks over to Freiza and Freiza cowers back a little.

"Kill the rest of them." Gohan comands.

"I don't take orders from you." Freiza spat back.

"Now you do. I killed Dr. Kazumi." Gohan says with a smile.

"What? How did you escape the ki binds?" Freiza asks disbelievingly.

"He let me out. He thought I going to obey him and his every whim. But he was wrong." Gohan states. "You should have been there when I stabbed him in the heart and ripped out his lungs." Gohan says all in the same tone. Goku takes a step back.

_'This isn't my son. Who is this impostor? It can't be my son.' _Goku thinks to himself while tears weld in his eyes and he subconsciously cries. That's when Goku notices Gohans eyes. They aren't the same. Gohan's eyes are RED!

"So, did you finally notice, Goku?" Piccolo asks. Goku nods.

"His eyes." That's all Goku had to say. Everyone else turns their attention toward Gohan's eyes. They were in fact red.

"Kill them!" Gohan yells at Freiza, obviously irritated and fed up with Freiza telling him no.

"I can't they're too strong." Freiza protests. Gohan smiles and looks his father straight in the eye.

"Coward." Gohan spat. He then rips a hole through Freizas chest.

"W-why?"

"Like I said, coward." Gohan says as he smirks evilly without averting his gaze. He looks down at Cells body and holds his hand out. He charges up a ki blast and obliterates Cells body. The Z-fighters continue to look at Gohan with Horror. He smirks and then flies off. Goku is quick to act.

"Come on guys, lets go into some of the buildings and see if we can't find Dr. Kazumi alive." Goku says.

"But Gohan just said he killed Dr. Kazumi." Krillian replies.

"It never hurts to check." Yamcha says.

"Right." Krillian nods. They head into some of the buildings, and again, they split up. Finally, Goku and Trunks come upon a building that looked like a lab. Then, they hear some coughing and see lots and lots of blood. Goku sees a body and runs over to find that it's Dr. Kazumi. He picks the good Dr. up and sets him on a metal table that had things on them that looked like ropes. Dr. Kazumi coughs up some blood and says, "I thought he would be stable enough to let loose. I thought he would listen to me."

**Flash back **

**"Why are you scared? You're scared because you know the risks of increasing the dose with little time for me to recover. You know if you give me too much at one time without letting me have time to recover is dangerous and could backfire on you. Is that what you really want?" Gohan asks with a sinister smile. Dr Kazumi smiles back.**

**"It has already backfired on me. And that's exactly what I want." Dr. Kazumi says. Gohan looks at him with fear and confusion as he continues to smile. "Now, lets get this last dose in you so we can get this show boat on the road." Dr. Kazumi says as he fills the syringe with the last of his liquid. He turns around and puts it in Gohans arms again. Gohan screams out in pain and then let his mind go into the depths of unconsciousness. Dr. Kazumi smirks. "In five minutes he will be obediant to me and me alone. Today is the day that that damn monkey will pay! Cell! Freiza! Go take care of our guests. Stall them as long as possible." **

**"Yes sir!" They says in unison and then fly off. **

**"Now to wait until he wakes up. Oh, this is to good to be true. I will have the strongest being in the world under my command! This is exciting!" Dr. Kazumi says as he claps. "This soul transmutation worked perfectly. Now, all I need to figure out is how to get the real soul out. That artificial one can only work properly if the real one is gone." Dr. Kazumi says with thought. Then, he feels a sharp pain in his back and falls to his knees. **

**"You're crazy if you think I'm going to listen to you." Gohan says with cold eyes.**

**"How did you get out of the ki binds?" Dr Kazumi asks. **

**"I'm much stronger than you think. I hate to tell you, but I think you bit off more than you could chew." Gohan says with a smirk. "Enjoy the rest of your life bleeding to death." Gohan calls as he flies off. **

**End of Flashback **

"I'm so sorry. I never meant it to be like this. Please, you have to stop him. You can't even hesitate to kill the monster I've created. Please, I know you can do it." Dr. Kazumi says. Those were his last words before letting death take him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**Trapped inside **

Goku and Trunks stand there in silence.

"What happened in here?" Goku asks now walking around the room.

"I don't know, but it looks like nothing good." Trunks replies. Goku gasps.

"We need to find Gohan fast." Goku says.

"You're right. Lets find the others and get going. Hopefully we can stop him in time before he can do damage to anyone or anything." Trunks says. Goku had his own intentions of finding Gohan though. He just wanted to make sure that Gohan was alright. All of the blood he was seeing kinda scared him. Then, something caught his eye.

"Wait, what's this?" Goku asks picking up a blueprint. It was labeled:** Soul Transmutation **

Goku took a good long look at the plans. Then, after a moments consideration, Goku put the plans down and started walking out the lab with Trunks. Everyone else was already making their way toward Goku when they exited the building.

"Goku, we need to find him quickly." Piccolo says. Goku nods in understanding. They fly in the sky and track Gohans ki.

_'That's weird, Gohans ki is at a resting rate. What happened?' _Goku thinks to himself. He exchanges looks of confusion with the others. They come near where Gohan is and they find him lying in the grass, near a rock, in the forest. Again there was a lot of blood and he was surrounded in a puddle of blood. Goku picked him up with a look of horror.

"What happened to him?" Goten asks.

"I don't know, but I bet we can get answers." Goku replies.

"Lets get him out of here. We can take him back to Capsule Corp. I'm sure my mom can fix him up too." Trunks says.

"Good idea." Goku says as he stands up with Gohan. They fly off toward Capsule corp. _'I hope the girls are okay.' _Goku thinks to himself. Then, Goku stops mid-flight and says, "Hey, I just realized this would be a lot faster. Guys hold on to me and get ready to instant transmission." They all get a hold of Goku and then they're at CC in the matter of seconds. Chi Chi and Bulma look at them with surprise.

"You're back!" Chi Chi yells and jumps into Gotens arms, noticing that Gokus are full. "Oh, I was so worried. It's getting late and I'm so glad you found Gohan. Lets go relax. Bulma and I will have dinner ready in no time." Chi Chi says.

"That sounds great Chi Chi, but we can't quite do that yet. Bulma, can you fix him up?" Goku asks.

"Oh, sure. Just bring him to my lab." Bulma says. Goku turns to Goten and gives him Gohan.

"Follow Bulma. She'll tell you what to do. The rest of you, could you please leave? I need to talk to my family." Goku says politely. They resist for a moment, but then comply. "How's Videl doing?" Goku asks.

"She's exhausted and the last she herd, Gohan was missing, and she was kinda in an emotional state, but other than that, she's fine." Chi Chi said.

"Good. And how about you?" Goku asks very concerned. Chi Chi gave a warm smile.

"I'll be fine. You're okay, Goten is okay, and you found Gohan and he's okay. I'm good." She says while giving him a hug.

"Goku! Come quick!" Trunks said while bursting through the door.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Goku asks innocently.

"Just hurry. You should come too Chi Chi." Trunks says.

"Is something wrong with Gohan?" She asks worried. Trunks nods. Then, he runs out the door. He was gone as quickly as he came. Goku and Chi Chi run after him.

"What happened?" Goku asked with alarm.

"Oh, it's you." Gohan said while loosening his grip on android 18's neck. "What do you want? If you couldn't tell, I was kinda in the middle of something." He asks with coldness. Goku gasps as he looks around the room. Goten was bleeding out and bruised, Piccolo was struggling to stay concious, Krillian was knocked out, 18 was trying to steady her breathing, Yamcha was knocked out, Tien was also knocked out, and Bulma was cowering in the corner.

"Goku, you have to stop him. At least knock him out. Please, you're the only one who can do it." Trunks asks. Goku took another look at him and noticed he wasn't all that in good shape either. Goku looks sharply at Gohan. Gohans red eyes stares right back into his own. Gohan stares back at Goku with a blank expression.

"I give in." Gohan simply said as he put one hand up.

"What?" Goku asks confused. Trunks also looked confused.

"Did you not understand what I said? I said I give in. What do you want to know?" Gohan asks.

"What?" Goku asked again. Gohan sighs, exasperated.

"I know you have questions. I'm ready to answer them. I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't have a lot of patience." Gohan said as his blank expression turned into a scowl.

"You're right; I do have questions, but I want to wait until the others are awake before I ask." Goku said.

"Fine." Gohan grunts and walks out of the room

"That includes Videl." Goku calls. Gohan stops for a second, but doesn't turn around, and after a moment, Gohan continues walking.

"Wow, I wonder why he gave up so quickly. Was he that afraid of you?" Trunks thinks aloud.

"I don't know, but something tells me he wasn't afraid." Goku says. After about an hour, everyone was fully healed, thanks to the senzu beans. They head towards the front room where they find Gohan sitting on the couch with his eyes closed just waiting. He opens his eyes and looks at everyone. Piccolo gives him a scowl and Gohan smirks. Goku stepped in, trying to prevent another fight. "So, now that all of us are here, I have a few questions for you." Goku pauses.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Gohan spat. Even Chi Chi knew something was wrong, and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't intervene. Videl gasps.

"His eyes are red." She stutters.

"How about you sit down, Videl?" Goku suggests. Videl doesn't argue; Videl sits and the conversation continues. "Who are you?" Goku asks Gohan sharply.

"I'm not your son, if that's what you're implying. Although, this is his meat suit." Gohan says with a sight smirk.

"What do you mean by that? Where's my son?" Goku asks frantically.

"Hold on, hold on, I can only answer one question at a time." Gohan says while rubbing his nose. Goku grunts.

"I'm tired of your games! Answer me!" Goku yells, highly irritated. Gohan chuckles.

"See, now you know not to keep people waiting." Gohan points out. Goku grunts again.

"Answer my question." Goku says a lot more calm.

"I mean I'm not your son. Think about it." Gohan says as stares blankly at him.

"I still don't know what you mean." Goku says. Gohan rolls his eyes.

"There are three things that make up a person. 1, the mind, where all information and memories are stored. 2, the body. You can feel pain through your body, but no other feeling. Pain is a physical feeling; you can feel pain because it's physical. And 3, the soul. The soul makes the personality, it lets you feel. You can alter how a soul feels and you can make it feel what you want. Obviously I have your sons body, and I have his mind. If I didn't, I wouldn't know who any of you are. What's missing?" Gohan asks.

"Gohans soul. So, what exactly are you? And where is Gohan's soul?" Trunks asks.

"I'm an artificial soul made by Dr. Kazumi. And your son? Well, he's here. He's been a witness to everything that's happened today. He's a prisoner. He's trapped inside his own body...right here." Gohan said as he taps his forehead with his index finger three times. "He's screaming for your help." Gohan says as he tilts his head to the side slightly and smirks. Goku is taken aback.

_'An artificial soul? Is that even possible?' _Goku asks himself. Then, he refers back to this evening when he picked up a blueprint that caught his eye.

"So, If you can alter a soul and make it feel what you want it to, what do you feel?" Videl asks.

"Right now I feel annoyed, irritated, and I feel hatred." Gohan says as he looks directly into Goku eyes. "Don't get me wrong, just because you're all friends and family to Gohan doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kill all of you. Just so you're all warned." Gohan says.

"How do we know you're telling the truth? I mean, how can we trust that you really are a arificial soul?" Goku asks.

"You don't. Do you really think that your son would beat up all his friends and family in cold blood? I don't think so." Gohan replies.

"I just had to make sure." Goku says. "Trunks, you remember where Dr. Kazumi's lab is?"

"Yes, why?"

"Good. Go there an collect all of the blueprints and give them to me." Goku says. Gohan gives him a suspicious look, but then brushes it off and lets Trunks leave. "So," Goku turns to Gohan, " what will happen now?"

"Nothing good, if you piss me off." Gohan says with a smirk. " Oh, and there's one more thing that I forgot to mention. Gohan has been keeping a secret from all of you." Gohan says as he smirks even bigger.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

**The Discovery**

"What secret?" Goku asks.

"I can't tell you yet." Gohan replies.

"Yet?" Trunks asks curious.

"You'll have to wait and see." Gohan says. Goku scowls at him, knowing he can't change Gohan's mind. "I'm sure that moment will come soon." Gohan says.

"Why do you say that?" Goten asks. Gohan turns to look at Goten and smirks while also kind of giving a scowl.

"Because you are starting to piss me off." Gohan yells sharply, making Videl, who was the closest one to him, cower back in fear. "Now, go cook me something. I'm hungry." Gohan demands.

"Hey," Chi Chi starts, walking up to Gohan, "that is not how we ask for things in this house, mister." She says putting her hands on her hips and scowling at Gohan. Gohan stares at her angrily. Then, he stands up, and he puts his hand in the air, getting ready to slap Chi Chi.

"No!" Goku shouts.

Chi Chi ducks a little and covers her face, but that doesn't stop Gohan...something else does. Gohan finds himself unable to move his arm any further than it has. He's hesitating to slap Chi Chi. Goku gasps, noticing something.

_'He looks scared. Maybe Gohan does have some control over his body. Come on, son, you can do it. Fight!' _Goku prompts his son.

**Inside Gohan **

Gohan regains consciousness only to see that he's beating his friends and family cold heartedly. Gohan wants to stops so bad, but he can't seem to gain control of his limbs. He feels like crying right now; Why can't he stop? No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't stop. Gohan could also hear a lot of the things he was saying. He didn't want to say these awful things, but just like with his limbs, he couldn't stop. What he wanted to say to his father was, 'Dad, I'm so sorry, I should have told you everything. I should have told you what was bothering me.' But what came out was, 'Oh, it's do you want? If you couldn't tell, I was kinda in the middle of something.' At that point, Gohan just wanted to crawl up in a hole and die. He loved his dad so much, and when those words came out, Gohan couldn't take it. Then, everything made sense when, whatever it was, explained everything to the rest of his family and friends. But then, he was going to slap his mother, and that was the last straw. At that moment, Gohan was struggling to keep control of his limbs long enough for his mother to escape.

_"What do you think you're doing?" Came a voice from behind Gohan._

_"I'm not going to let you his my mother, or anyone else anymore for that matter." Gohan says to himself. "By the way, where are we?" Gohan asks._

_"We're inside your head, you idiot...where did you think you were?" The artificial being said to him. _

_"I don't know, that's why I asked...It's a little more empty in here than I would have expected." Gohan said as he scratched his cheek in wonder. _

_"Well buck up kiddo, you're going to be here for a long time." The artificial being says to Gohan with a smirk. Then, Gohan hears the voice of his father, 'Come on, son, you can do it. Fight!' And that's exactly what Gohan was determined to do. _

**Outside Gohan **

"What's wrong with him?" Goten asks.

"He's having an internal struggle." Piccolo says. Gohan starts to back away from Chi Chi. As he backs away, Gohan looks more and more horrified with each step. Then, Gohan passes out.

_'That's right, son. We need you back. Come home to us.' _Goku hopes to himself.

"Oh my gosh! Get him to a bed! Quick!" Chi Chi yells.

"Now there's no one controlling him. Gohan you better win and come home to me. I want you to meet our child." Videl says a little at dismay.

"He'll come back to us, Videl. You'll see." Goku says to Videl, looking into her eyes and putting his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

**Inside Gohan **

_"What do you mean? You're the one whose going to be here for a long time, not me." Gohan says while smirking. The artificial being smirks back at Gohan just as much. _

_"Tell me, why are you so cocky? I mean, how are you so sure you're going to beat me and take control of your body?" _

_"Well, I could ask you the same. Don't underestimate me." Gohan says. _

_"Oh, I'm not, Gohan. But you best not underestimate me." The artificial being says with a sinister smile. _

_"How can I? Your'e me aren't you?" Gohan says back. The ariticial soul now loses his smile and stares at Gohan coldly. _

_"I guess you're right. Shall we begin? We must fight to see who will get control over the body." _

_"Of course." Gohan says as he powers up. _

_"Oh, this is going to be a fun game!" The artificial soul says with excitement__. _

_"No! No games! I've had enough! I want my body back and you can't stop me from getting it!" Gohan exclaims as he charges the being. _

_"Maybe not, but I can certainly try!" The being said as he got in a defensive stance and smirked evilly. _

**Outside Gohan **

Just then, Trunks burst through the doors of Capsule Corp holding a bunch of blueprints.

"Trunks, you're back! Alright! Did you get the blueprints I asked for?" Goku asks.

"Well I didn't know which one you wanted so I grabbed all of them." Trunks says as he piles them on the table.

"Oh geez." Goku says while scratching the back of his head. "Well, I guess I better start sorting through them."

"Do you want help?" Trunks asks.

"No I know what I'm looking for." Goku says simply.

"Well, tell me and I can help." Trunks says back.

"He he...well, I actually don't know exactly what I'm looking for. I don't remember." Everyone falls over anime style. "Oh, but once I see it I'll know." Goku reassures.

"Are you sure?" Trunks asks seriously. Goku laughs.

"Ya, I'm sure." He says and then Goku starts to sort the pile. Goku just keeps sorting until finally, he finds the one he's looking for. "Ah! There it is!" Goku exclaims as he holds up a blueprint.

"What is it?" Goten asks curiously.

"It's a blueprint that might help your brother. It's called Soul Transmutation. Hey, Bulma, could you decipher these plans? It would really help." Goku says. Bulma stands up and looks at Goku with hope.

"Oh, sure. Anything to help Gohan." She says as she examines the blueprint. "This is gonna be challenging. He has similar style to Dr. Gero. This might take a while, but I'm going to work on it right away." Bulma says as she walks away with the plans.

"Good. Thanks a lot, Bulma." Goku says softly to himself.

**Inside Gohan **

_Both Gohan and the artificial being are breathing heavily. _

_"Tell me," The artificial soul starts, "what makes you thinks you can win? You look pretty worn out now." _

_"You're really asking? You are me. You look pretty worn out as well." Gohan says back. _

_"So, I'm just trying to set the record straight, are you really that scared of yourself?" Gohan doesn't say anything back. "You really are that scared of yourself aren't you?" The artificial soul stops to laugh. "Wow, I never would have guessed. Did that incident with Cell really scare you that much?" Gohan gave a look surprise and the soul started to laugh. "What, did I get under skin?" _

_"How did..." Gohan was cut off. _

_"Because I'm apart of you now. I know all of your memories and thoughts. I even know your deepest, darkest secret." The being says with a sinister smile. Gohan still looks at him with surprise as the artificial being cackles. _

_"Well, I'll always remember everything." Gohan finally says after a moment. _

_"Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?" The soul asks curious and a little suspicious. Gohan smirks. _

_"You'll know once I've beaten you." Gohan says. _

_"A bold statement. Lets see if you can carry out this threat." The soul says back coldly. _

_"Oh, I will." Gohan says. _

_"So confident." The soul says back. "Well come on then, lets continue our fight." _

_"Gladly." Gohan says then charges the soul again. _

**Outside Gohan **

It had been a couple hours and Gohan was out. Everyone was standing around the room waiting for either Gohan to wake up or for Bulma to come out of her lab with good news. Well, their wish would be kinda granted. Bulma walked out of her lab, but not good news.

"Do you have any good news Bulma?" Goku asks.

"Well, I don't have any news at all. It's only been a couple of hours ya'know. I actually came out here for Gohan." Bulma says.

"Gohan? Why?" Trunks asks.

"I found something interesting on the blueprints and I want to test something out on Gohan." Bulma says matter-of-factly.

"Oh...ok..." Goku says.

"Oh, and Trunks, I need you to look after your sister for me, for just a little while, until I get this done. Okay?" Bulma asks as she walks over to Gohan.

"What? Why me?" Trunks whines.

"Um, because she's your sister! Don't talk back to me!" Bulma yells. " I've had a rough couple of days so don't do this to me! Bra is scared to death because of whatever this guy did to Gohan. Now go!" Bulma demands.

"Okay." Trunks says as he walks out the room.

"Good, now Goten, I need you to help me in the lab. Bring Gohan too please?" Bulma asks.

As Goten picks up Gohans limp body, Goku says, "Awe, why can't I come?"

"Because, Goku, I don't think you would want to be around needles." Bulma says as she's walking back to her lab.

"Awe..."

"Okay, Goten, set him on that table there." Bulma says to Goten as she points to a table.

"Mama! Mama!" Screams a scared Bra as she runs toward her mother.

"Huh? Bra? What's wrong? I thought your brother was looking after you. Where is he?" Bulma asks while trying to calm the chibi.

"Brother's scary. I don't want him to take care of me! Mommy, I want you!" Bra yells. Then, Trunks runs through the door.

"What did you do!?" Bulma screams at Trunks.

"Nothing!" Trunks screams back. Bulma scowls at Trunks.

"I hardly believe that!" Bulma yells again.

"What?" Retorts the lavender haired demi-saiyin.

"Whatever, just stay here and help me with Gohan. Goten, would you mind looking after Bra for me?" Bulma asks Goten sweetly.

"Oh, sure." Goten says while nodding his head and picking up Bra.

"But could you stay in here? I think she likes to know her mommy is near by." Bulma says with a smile. Goten nods and smiles just as big. "Trunks, help me get things ready for this test!" Bulma yells at her son.

"Oh, you yell at me, but you're so nice to Goten." Trunks says while rolling his eyes.

"Trunks!" Bulma yells while holding a giant syringe.

"I got it, I got it. What do you need?" Trunks grunts. Bulma smiles, knowing she won this little battle.

"Okay, I need 2 cups of water, and some rubbing alcohol." The blue haired woman says as she focuses hard on the big task ahead.

"What, are cooking up a concoction? You'll kill Gohan before you can save him." Trunks snickers.

"Trunks Briefs! I've had enough of your attitude!" Bulma yells and throws a measuring cup at his head.

"Ow!"

"Now get me what I need! And while you're at it, get me some cotton balls." Bulma says. He sighs exasperated.

"Here. Now can I go?" Trunks asks.

"No, now you can go sit over there with Goten until I need you again." Bulma says as she gets a microscope.

"Okay." Trunks says.

As Bulma gets her syringe, She notices something. "Huh? What's this?" She picks up Gohans wrist and it's bleeding. "Huh, interesting. Let me take a blood sample real quick." The blue haired scientist takes her syringe to Gohans arm and takes some blood. She puts it under the microscope and instantly starts to examine the blood. "Oh, wow. This is weird. Huh...what's this? Ah...it looks like...nitrogen? But that's not right. Wait, what did it say in his plans again? Oh, now I understand. Yup, it looks like Dr. Kazumi put some unnatural things in Gohan's blood stream. Oh, no!" Bulma yells in surprise.

"Bulma! My brother's bleeding a lot...is that normal?" Goten asks.

"Ah! Oh, no! Trunks, go get me some towels and some medical tape! Hurry! Goten, come here and help me put pressure on his wrists. I'll take his right one, you take his left." Bulma says in a state of emergency.

"Bulma, can I tell you something?" Goten asks timidly.

"Sure what is it, kid?" Bulma says as she tries to stop most of the bleeding.

"I'm scared. I've just never seen my brother like this before, and...and it really scares me." Goten says with much emotion.

"Kid, I can't lie to you anymore. If we don't get this under control, either, or both, Gohan will die or he will destroy anything he can get his hands on. But you want to know something? You're a lot like him when he was your age. Ya...I remember those days. Gohan was the strongest being in the universe. There's so many similarities between you two it's not even funny. Goku has his work cut out for him. He has two wonderful boys, and a beautiful granddaughter. Ya. I envy him. Don't worry, kid. We're going to do anything we can to get Gohan back to himself. You'll see." Bulma says with hope glittering in her eyes. Goten was about to say something, but then Trunks came in with supplies in hand. "Oh, good. Trunks you're back. Come here. Okay. Put one towel here, and hold. Okay, Goten, move so we can do this." Bulma says as she practically shoves Goten out of the way. Goten walks back over to Bra and picks her up and cuddles with her.

"It's okay, Goten. It's going to be okay, Goten." Bra says as Goten starts to sob.

"Goten, I promised you it was going to be okay, and it will." Bulma reassures Goten. "Trunks, get the ultrasound ready. I want to check something." Trunks nods and runs off to turn on the machine. Bulma gets up to follow Trunks, but is stopped by a sobbing Goten.

"You really promise it will be okay?" Goten asked, managing to stop his sobbing for a minute.

"Mm-hmm. I promise, Goten." She says as she nods. Goten finally lets go of her as soon as he was sure she was telling the truth. The blue haired woman smiles and hugs Goten before turning and walking off after Trunks. "I might be feisty, but no one said I couldn't be soft too." She says as she waves her hand before turning the corner. She goes into a room with a machine in it. "Good thing he's on the right table. We can do the ultrasound from here." Bulma says as she starts to type rapidly. Okay, left kidney. What the!? Right kidney! No! Liver, oh no! No no no no no! It's in the same shape! The heart. Yeah, lets look at that." Bulma pauses and gasps in horror. "No...This can't happen. I promised. I promised him it would be okay." Bulma says as tears weld up in her eyes. She runs out of her lab and into the living room where everyone else is and stops to look at everyone in the face. _'Oh, no...what have I done? What am I going to tell them?' _Goku is the first to stand up from where he was.

"Bulma?" He asks slowly.

"Goku...it's Gohan. He's..." The blue haired ginus couldn't finish her sentence.

"Bulma, he's what?" Goku asks a little afraid of what she might say.

"Gohan is...he's...dead." Bulma says as she puts her face in her hands.

"What? That's impossible. I can feel his life force. He's fine. What made you say he was dead?" Goku asks a little relieved.

"None of his organs are working. Everything in his body just...shut down." Bulma says very confused.

"That's so weird. What's happening?" Goku asks openly. No one answers his question.

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't been the best at updating, but I've been trying hard to give you at least one chapter every week. I'll try to squeeze in more if I can, but no promises. Thank you for your continued support! Read and Review! Good and bad reviews accepted!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey all of you out there! I really want to thank all of you who have reviewed. It's given me a lot of motivation and it has not gone unappreciated. My dog died on wensday. She was a very good dog and I will miss her very much. I'm having trouble getting over her death, simply because I was very close to her. So, I'm trying to get my head out of the gutter by writing to you, my fans! So, again, thank you for your continued support! Now, to the stuff you really care about! Chapter 16! **

**Chapter 16 **

**Motionless **

Everyone stands in silence.

"I think I might have an explanation." Videl says to everyone. They turn to her waiting for an answer. "Well, he's fighting to take control of his body, right?" She receives a nod from everyone before she continued, "Maybe they're fighting inside Gohans head. It would make sense right? I...guess?" Videl trailed off.

"It's the only explanation we have and it's not a bad one either, it makes a little sense." Bulma says. Videl nods a thank you and Bulma nods back.

"So, basically, he's in a sort of...coma?" Piccolo asks.

"You can call it that, but he's going to be like this until he's done with...whatever he's doing in there..." Bulma says. Everyone looks helplessly in the direction of Bulmas lab. Goku puts his hand into a fist.

"Damn! I wish I could help." He says as he unclasps his fist, feeling defeated.

"We all want to help him, Goku, but we can't. No matter how hard we might try, I don't think we can reach him." Bulma said.

"Wait! Maybe there is a way to reach him!" Goku suddenly yells after a dreadful moment of silence.

"What is it, Goku?" Piccolo asked, eager to help his student.

"Maybe, just maybe, we can talk to him. He could hear us." Goku said hopefully.

"That wouldn't work. We already established that his body is unresponsive." Bulma responds.

"What if we talked to him telepathically?" Piccolo asks.

"Hmmm...I don't know, but don't get your hopes up. You can try it though." Bulma says with a nod of acceptance. Goku, and anyone else who talk telepathically followed him to Bulmas lab.

**Inside Gohan **

_Gohan was sitting down on the ground criss-cross with his shoulders slouched and his elbows on his knees. He was breathing heavily, as was his opponent. Though, his opponent was still standing up. Gohans opponent had many cuts and bruises and, from what he could see, he had a couple broken ribs. Gohan wasn't much better himself. Many of his ribs were broken, there was blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, one of his arms were broken, he too had many bruises and cuts along his body, and he had a burn mark on his unbroken arm. _

_"Still think you can win?" The artificial soul asks Gohan short of breath. _

_"Of course. I'm not giving up until the bitter end." Gohan replies. _

_"Why?" The soul asks angrily "Why are you so persistent? Why can't you just give up?" _

_"Because," Gohan says, trying to buy as much time as he can, but the words that come out of his mouth are true, nonetheless. "I'm fighting for my family. My mother, my father, my sensei, my friends, and for my wife. They matter to me more than this fight does. Even if I do lose to you, I will never give up fighting for what I truly believe in. I don't believe in the suffering of others, and I know if that I let you win, there will be a lot more of that than anyone of my friends can handle. It'd be even too much for my father to take on." Gohan pauses, taking a deep breath. "That's why I have to fight. I can't let anyone suffer." Gohan stops. _

_"So, what do you truly believe in?" The soul asks a little more calm. _

_"What I believe in? What I truly believe in is what bonds us together. Our happy memories, in which we can't, and must never forget. That's what binds us together. Our friendship, our courage, but most importantly, our love. Love is the strongest bond of all. Whether it's a parental bond, a partner bond, or something else, in every single one of those bonds are the bond of love, whatever it may be." Gohan finishes. _

_"You're cocked full of bullshit." _

_"What?" Gohan asks unbelieving. _

_"If love is so strong, why can't I feel love?" The soul asks. _

**Outside Gohan **

Goku walks into the lab, and, for a moment, he just stares at his sons motionless body. Goku has never seen his son so still before, even when he's sleeping. It scared him to think that his son could be like this for a long time.

"Goku," Piccolo starts, getting his attention.

"Right." Goku nods as he sits down. "Who's going to talk to Gohan first?"

"I'll go first." Krillian says.

"I'll go after him." 18 says.

"Ooooh! I want to go next!" Trunks exclaims. Goku chuckles.

"Alright." He says with a nod, his chuckle not yet diminished.

"Then, it's me!" Goten says.

"Then, I'll go after that." Piccolo says.

"I'll go after Piccolo." Videl says to Goku.

"Then that makes me last. Unless of course you want to talk too, Vegeta." Goku says.

"No, I think I'll pass." Vegeta replies not in usual demeanor.

"Okay," Goku starts, unhurt by the reply. "Lets start. I want to give Gohan as much support as I can."

**Inside Gohan **

_"Why I can't feel love?" The soul asks again. _

_"Who says you can't?" Gohan asks. _

_"But I can't. I've never experienced it before. So why? Why can't I experience this feeling, this feeling of love?" The soul asks dismayed. _

_"Who says you can't?" Gohan repeats. _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"I mean, androids 17 and 18 were built to have no feelings, but that didn't stop them. Look at 18 now, she's happy, she has a family, she's with the love of her life, and she has chosen the right path. That path she chose to follow will lead her into the light. She's not the mechanical monstrosity that Dr. Gero created her to be. And you don't have to be either." Gohan says. _

_"Who says I'm a monstrosity?" The soul asks, now more angered than upset. _

_"I.." Gohan started, but was cut off by the artificial soul. _

_"You're the only one here who has called me a monster, Son Gohan. And for that, you will pay. I will fulfill Dr. Kazumi's wishes. I want to make you suffer, just as you have made me. I will hurt you in a way that can scar you for life. And you'll be helpless to fend me off." The soul says demonically. As soon as the soul was done talking, he charged Gohan, who could barely dodge his fist in time. Gohan tries to knee him in the stomach, but his knee is caught, and Gohan is left defenseless on the right side of his torso. The soul punches Gohan in his torso and Gohan doubles over in pain as he feels some of his broken ribs barely puncture his lungs. Just barely, but it was still enough to make the demi-saiyin fall onto his back and gasp for air. The soul lands in front of Gohan. "So, tell me again, how do you plan on winning this fight?" _

_"Because I have to win. No matter what, I have to keep going. Even if I can't beat you now, I will always, and forever, try to win. Up until either I die, you die, or both." Gohan says. _

_"Ha! Don't waste my time." The soul retorts. _

_"You know, if you would just give in and let me..."Gohan was cut off once again. _

_"What will you do? Help me? Please. Who would want to help me? I'm not even real." The soul says back. _

_"But you can be if you wanted. You can be as real as the things you touch." The soul just grunts at Gohan. _

_"What good would that do me? Then I'd just become a pathetic human. Humans are weak with all of their **feelings** and **bonds**. All of them are weak. So are you and no matter what you say, you're not going to win this fight. I'm going to leave you there, motionless as can be. And in your last moments, you're going to think about what events happened in your life and all you can think to say is **why**." The soul says to Gohan. _

_"You're wrong. The feelings and bonds we humans have make us strong. It makes us stand together in the most toughest of times. And we will fight even if we know we can't win. That's why being together is so important in these peaceful times. Like I said, the memories that we make, we can't and must never forget." _

_"Whatever." The soul says defeated, but Gohan wont let up on his verbal attack. _

_"You also say that in my last moments I'm going to think about my life and say why, well you're wrong about that too. In my last moments when I look on at my life, I wont have anything to say, my life is amazing. All I will do is smile. No matter how motionless you make me, I will still smile back on the memories of my life and I will still smile." Gohan says back to the now angered soul._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

**The Secret**

_"How can you say that?" The soul asks Gohan. _

_'I know you can do it Gohan! You can win!' Gohan hears Krillians voice. Gohan stands up._

_'I'm trying to do all I can help you, Gohan, because that's the least I can do for you. After all, you were the one who saved me Cell.' 18's voice sounded in his head. Gohan tried to steady his breath. _

_'You're my best friend Gohan. You have to come back.' Trunks' voice echoed through Gohans head. Gohan stands up straight. _

_'Please come back brother. We all need you.' He heard Gotens voice say. Gohan turns toward the artificial soul. _

_'I know you can make it through this kid.' Piccolo's says to Gohan sternly. Gohan stares daggers at the soul. _

_'Please come back Gohan. Our daughter has been waiting to see you.' Videls sweet voice echoed in his mind. Gohan starts to charge up his ki. _

_'Hey son, I've been worried sick about you. And your mother was worse! You know how she can get. Please just come back Gohan. My beautiful granddaughter is waiting to her daddy's face.' His fathers voice faded away. Gohan shot the energy blast at the soul, and it went right through the monster. His inhuman srceams deafening Gohan's ears and Gohan covers his ears and shuts his eyes. He put everything into that blast, and he hoped it would be enough. Gohan opens his eyes to see an empty space before him, and no soul in sight. Gohan takes another look around just to make sure he was alone. _

_"Peek-a-boo! I see you!" The soul says ans then cackles as his voice echoed everywhere. Gohan looks around frantically trying to find any trace of the souls existence but couldn't. Then, Gohan was greeted with a blast to the torso. Then, the head, and again in the right leg. And the blasts just kept coming and Gohan wasn't able to dodge any of them. "I told you before, and I will say it again. You cannot win this fight no matter how hard you try." Those were the last words Gohan herd before slipping into unconsciousness. _

**Outside Gohan **

"I hope he wakes up soon." Chi Chi says in a soft voice. As if on cue, Gohan's onyx eyes flutter open and he sits up as he looks around the room.

"Gohan!" Goku shouts. Gohan looks his father in the eyes.

"I'm still not your son." He says coldly. Everyone gasps.

"No...no no no! He didn't do it!" Goku yells in frustration.

"He may not have, but he put up a good fight." The soul says back as he gets up off of the table and walks out the room. Goku runs after him just catching as he walked onto the soil of CC.

"Where do you think you're going?" Goku says sharply.

"I'm going to go have some fun."

"No you're not! I'll stop you." Goku says as he powers up to super saiyin 3. Gohan only watched Goku with a bored expression on his face.

"Do you really want to see how insignificant you really are compared to me?" Gohan asks his bored expression still on his face. Goku just gave a look of shock. Gohan starts to power up, going past super saiyin 2 and to super saiyin 3. But it didn't stop there. Gohan powered up even further than that, going to a super saiyin 4. Gohans face fell to a smirk as Goku's face fell to a look of utter shock and horror. Gohan powers down back to his base form. "Now you know just how insignificant you really are. You really are a 3rd class warrior, just as Vegeta says. The bottom of the bottom feeding scum." Gohan pauses as his father looks at the ground feeling like a disgrace. Gohan continues, "By the way, that there, was Gohan's secret. He didn't want you know this, but, he didn't show you because he's afraid of losing control of himself and hurting the ones he loves. It started happening when he fought Cell. He started to fear himself around that time. You know he still blames himself for your death." Gohan peers down at Goku, who was now on his knees and had his head in his hands. Gohan turns his smirk into a frown. "You really are pathetic, you know that?" Goku stayed silent. "Pathetic." Gohan says as he kicks dirt in Gokus face and takes flight. Goku maintains his position.

"His power was overwhelming. I don't think any of us can take him down now." Piccolo says as he stares up at where his student took flight.

**Hey guys! I know this was a really short chapter, but I think it was best to stop there. See you later!**


	18. Chapter 18

** Chapter 18 **

**Fiery**** breakdown**

"Piccolo," Goku starts still in his position on the ground, "Do you think we have a chance if we use fusion?" Piccolo stands there in silence.

"No, Goku, not even fusion will work this time." Piccolo says.

"Then, what do we do? He's my son, Piccolo, I can't just walts in and kill him." Goku says now getting off of the ground.

"I...I don't know, Goku. We might have to kill him. Goku did you notice?"

"Ya...his tail. It's been back for a while. I didn't think much of it until now." Goku says.

"You really didn't think it was that important?" Krillian pipes in. Goku shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, guys, I really didn't. We need to find him though! He could kill people!" Goku yells, suddenly in a state of emergency.

"Yes, but Goku, you can't hesitate to kill him even though he's your son. We all care about him Goku, not just you, but we have to do whatever it takes to save this planet and its inhabitants." Piccolo says.

"I know, but please, make that the very last resort." Goku says.

"Fine, I'll promise to put it off as long as I can." Piccolo says waiting for Goku's approval.

"Thanks Piccolo. I know he'll appreciate it." Goku says getting ready to take off. Piccolo doesn't respond, but does get ready just like Goku. As does everyone else. And then, they take off.

**Kame House **

"Hey, you remember this place right? This was one of the first places you visited when you were a kid." The soul says.

_"Yes, I know this place. I've been here many times. But why are we here? There's..." Gohan was cut off by the soul blowing up Kame house. "What the hell was that for?" Gohan asks. _

"Dunno. I just wanted to blow it up." The soul says back.

_"Oh, no. That's not the only reason. You forget, but I can read your thoughts. You just blew it up so it would be easier to find the dragon balls. You're looking for them. Why? What are you trying to accomplish?" Gohan asks. _

"You'll know that soon enough." The soul says back once he finds the dragon ball and he flies off towards another familiar place.

"Dang! We just missed him. Goku, can't you use instant transmission?" Krillian asks.

"I would, but he's masking his power so low. I don't know how he's doing it, but I can't sense him that well. And he's so quick. I don't know how we're going to catch up to him." Goku says.

"Was master Roshi in there?" Yamcha asks.

"No. There wasn't anyone in the house before Gohan blew it up. But why? Why is he doing this? What his he trying to do? It just seems pointless." Goku says while clasping his hands into a fist.

"Well, no sense in beating around the bush, lets go get him." Piccolo says as he flies after a very faint signal of ki. The others follow in his footsteps.

**Mountain range area near Mount Paozu **

Gohan lands in a small village with many people busy. Gohan walks right into a familiar store with a familiar old man and comes up to the counter.

"Well hello there. You don't look like your from around here. What's your name?" The old man asks. Gohan smiles at him. It's not a smirk, it's a genuine smile. Fake, but a smile.

"It's been a long time. I'm not surprised you don't recognize me Mr. Lao." Gohan says while tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Huh? So I know you?" Mr. Lao asks.

"Yup. Think back. The Cell games." Gohan says to Mr Lao. He thinks for a minute, but the light bulb went off in his head a minute later.

"Oh, Mr Gohan!" Mr. Lao exclaims.

"Ya, it's nice to see you again! You look great, you haven't changed a bit!" Gohan exclaims while giving Mr. Lao a hug.

"Lime! Come here would you darling? There's an old friend waiting for you out here." Mr Lao yells.

"What is that you're saying, Grampa? Someone is here to see me?" Lime asks as she comes from the back of the store through a curtain. "Hm? Who's this?"

"Don't you remember? The odd young man who came to our village during the Cell games?" Mr Lao asks her. Lime thinks for a minute as she puts her hand on her chin in thought.

"Gohan!" She exclaims as she runs to give Gohan a hug.

"Hey, Lime! Long time no see." Gohan greets.

"Hey, Gohan! How have you been? It really has been a long time." Lime asked Gohan.

"Oh, life's been good." Gohan says.

"Now, tell me son, you were really the one who beat Cell right? Not that buffoon right?" Mr Lao asks. Gohan laughs.

"No, it was me. Ironically though, I married his daughter." Gohan says.

"Really? And hows that working?" Mr Lao asks.

"Good! Ya...when I first met her she was the towns savior. She was stronger than her dad, no doubt there. Then, it kinda took off from there. Now, we're married and we also have a new born baby girl. Life is great." Gohan says very cheerily.

"So, Gohan, it's been so long. Why come back now, after so many years?" Mr Lao asks. Gohan's joyful mood left him as he started to answer Mr. Lao's question.

"Tell me, Mr Lao, what would you do if something happened to Lime? Like if she died?" Gohan asks seriously.

"I would absolutely die. I would hunt down who killed her and kill them myself." Mr Lao says.

"Even if it's a good friend of yours?" Gohan asks.

"Yes."

"Even if it's someone who, oh, I don't know, saved the world once before?" Gohan asks now pacing around the room.

"Yes...I guess...why are you asking?" Mr Lao asks.

"So, then, do you think in a way that we are no different from Cell?" Gohan asks, completely ignoring Mr Lao's question.

"I guess so, in a way." Mr Lao says.

"So, in a way, if it's relevant to you, kill is a friendly word?" Gohan asks.

"Why are you asking these kinds of questions, young man?" Mr Lao asks, completely ignoring Gohan's last question, obviously uncomfortable by the question.

"Oh, I was just trying to prove a point to someone." Gohan says now with a smirk.

"To whom was the point addressed to? There's no one else in here but me, you, and Lime." Mr Lao asks. Gohan smirks even bigger and disappears and reappears behind Lime and puts her into a headlock. Mr Lao instantly feels alarmed. "Don't hurt her! I knew it all along, but now I know for sure, you're not Gohan." Mr Lao says.

"You're absolutely right, but I have to ask...how did you know?"

"You don't feel like a normal human. Your life force feels empty. You have no emotion." Mr Lao says.

"You say I have no emotion? Look closer." Gohan says with evil in his eyes.

"You can hide your feelings along with your power. Why are you here, you ungrateful little demon?" Mr Lao asks.

"First of all, I'm not a demon. Second, I'm here to get something. You have something I want. It's orange and it has red stars on it, and it's a ball. I'm also here to prove a point to someone." Gohan says.

"To who?"

"I'm here to prove to my father that his son can be a monster." Gohan says as he smirks and tightens his grip on Lime.

"Let her go! Please! Gohan, don't let this monster take over you!" Mr Lao shouts.

"Oh, don't worry. We've already had a little skirmish. I don't think he will be making an appearance tonight." Gohan said as he tightens his grip even more, almost threatening to snap Lime's neck. Lime struggled and kicked Gohan as many times as she could.

"Put her down now!" Gohan cringed as he herd Goku's voice echo through the store.

"Well, look who finally showed up. What took you so long? Did I make it to hard for you to catch me?" Gohan asked.

"I won't say it again! Let her go!" Goku shouted.

"Alright, alright." Gohan says as he lets her go. Lime runs from Gohan and into her grampa's arms, choking in air.

"Good. Now tell me what you're doing. What are you trying to do?" Goku asks less alarmed.

"Why, I honestly don't know what you mean." Gohan says.

"Stop it! Tell me now!" Goku yells.

"Well someone's a little angry huh?" Gohan says. "Fine, I'll tell you. I'm after the dragon balls." He says after a minute.

"Why?" Goku asks.

"You'll see." Gohan says with an evil smirk.

"Damn it, Gohan! Why did you have to lose?!" Goku yells. At that moment, Gohan drops to his knees in pain, holding his head and rocking back and forth.

"No you don't you little bastard!" Gohan screams as he stands up again.

"Mr Goku, I don't mean to interupt, but what's happening to Gohan?" Mr Lao asks.

"I'll tell you what's happening. Goku's son of a bitch is trying to break loose and it's all because he said he was a failure." Gohan screams.

"Stop it right now! I never once thought that my son was a failure whatsoever! He never was and never will be!" Goku screams as he bursts into super saiyin 3.

"I already proved to you that you were no match for me. Do I need to prove myself again?" Gohan asks as he powers up into super saiyin 4.

"Gohan, you need to fight! You told me today that you have a new born baby, you can't leave her behind. Don't let this monster take over you!" Lime yells to Gohan.

"Shut...up!" Gohan screams as another burst of pain goes through his head. Gohan exerts all of his power into the open, and then is found passed out on the ground once again. Goku walks over to his son and picks him up.

"You can keep him here if you want to. It wouldn't worry me if you did." Mr Lao says to Goku.

"No, I'm sorry, but I can't let you be more involved than you already are."Goku says.

"Wait, Goku!" Lime yells just before Goku takes off flying. "Please at least let us come with you. I want to help Gohan because he's the one who saved the world. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here right now. So, please, just let me come and help." Lime pleaded.

"Alright, you can come. Mr Lao, would you like to come too?" Goku asks.

"I don't see why not, sure." Mr Lao replies.

"Alright, lets get going. Everyone, grab ahold of me." Goku says putting his index and middle finger of his forehead. Once he knew everyone was on board, Goku instant transmissions back to CC.

**Inside Gohan **

_"What do you want now? Isn't failing once enough?" The soul asks. _

_"I've told you many times, I'm never going to give up." Gohan says. _

_"This is going to be the last time you interrupt my plans! Now get out of my way bug!" The soul yells at Gohan. This time though, no fighting is done. _

_"You're right, this will be the last time. The last time you take control of my body. I'm ending this now." Gohan says. _

_"Oh, and how do you suppose you're going to do that?" The soul asks. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

**Is It The End? **

_"I will show how I will win. You will **not** be the victor. You will **not** prevail. Evil never does." Gohan says. _

_"We'll see. Sometime, though, evil does prevail." The soul says as he gets into a fighting stance. _

_"No. No more fighting. This is the end for you." Gohan says while still standing in his position. The soul growls. Gohan continues, "I will not allow you to live any longer, you hateful creature. All you want is revenge. All you live for is to hate and to avenge someone you barely even knew. You live to hurt and to bring pain. No one needs such a being in this world." _

_"Then no one needs you. You bring pain and you hurt people." The soul retorts. Though the words were hurtful, Gohan didn't let it show. _

_"No, I was forced to hurt and to bring pain. I don't like doing those things, yet I was forced to. On the other hand, you like to hurt others. You like to bring pain. That's why you are not needed in this world. That's why you are going to die. Here and now. I will not let you get any further in life. I will not let you hurt others. I do not believe in the suffering in others. I will not tolerate the suffering in others. That means I cannot allow you to live any longer." Gohan simply states. He keeps his cool and stands still in his spot. _

_"Really, and how do you suppose that you're going to stop me?" The soul asks. Gohan stands there in silence. "How do you know you're going to beat me?" The soul asks. _

_"Simple; you can't win." Gohan says. _

_"What?!" The soul yells. _

_"You. Can't. Win." Gohan says slowly almost as if he were talking to a child. The soul growls again. "I know my limits. Do you?" Gohan asks. _

_"Of course. I'm you." The soul says. _

_"That's not what I mean. I know my limits. Do you?" Gohan asks again. _

_"What do you mean!" The soul screams. _

_"That. That right there is what I mean." Gohan says as he dissapears and reappears in front of the soul. Before it could act though, Gohan gave a punch to its stomach and leaned in close. Gohan got his mouth right next to the souls ear and says, "You can't win. I know your weakness." _

**Outside Gohan **

Bulma was in her lab shaking a bottle of liquid. Goten was in the corner playing with Bra, as she was easily amused. Trunks was sitting next to them with boredom written all over his face, as he slouched and was sitting criss cross on the ground with his elbow on his knee and his head in his hand. He was looking down at the ground wishing he could do something.

"Trunks, could you come over here and help me?" Something other than that. Trunks heaved himself off of the ground as Bra laughed at the face Goten was making. He walked up to Bulma like a zombie. "Awe, where's your science spirit, huh? I thought you loved science just like your mother." Bulma says as little disappointed.

"I wouldn't be disappointed if I were making something that actually interested me." Trunks says as he looks at the vile in his mothers hands. "What's that that you're holding?" Trunks asks before Bulma could comment on his other statement.

"Oh, it's a vile of liquid made of..." Bulma was cut off when Goku appeared next to her. "Oh, hey Goku. I see you found Gohan as well. Well, I guess we should let Chi Chi and Videl know. Hey, Vegeta, could you be a dear and go get them for me?" Bulma asks her husband.

"Why don't ya piss off and do it yourself?" Vegeta says.

"Don't do that to me! Go get them!" Bulma screams.

"Didn't you hear what I said, or are you stupid?!" Vegeta yells back.

"Don't call me stupid!" Bulma screams back to him.

"Alright, how about bitch!"

"Arrogant dick!"

"Slut!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck...you!" Vegeta screams again, being the victor in the volume department. (Ahh...gotta love team four star...)

"Guys, it's okay. I'll get them." Goku says.

"STAY OUT OF THIS GOKU/KAKAROT!" Bulma an Vegeta scream together, which made the volume two times as loud. Goku slowly slips out of the room to get Videl and Chi Chi as the couple continues to fight. Lime and Mr Lao watched them, very surprised by their behavior.

"**GUYS!**" Goku screams at the two fighting lovers.

"What!" They scream back.

"We're here." Videl says timidly, a little overwhelmed by all of the screaming. As was her baby, and she started to cry. Vegeta grumbled something to himself.

"What was that!" Bulma yells at him. Vegeta stays silent and just turns his head the opposite direction. "That's what I thought." Bulma huffed as she turned back to her vile of liquid.

"So, what is that, Bulma?" Goku asks.

"Ya, mom. You never finished explaining what it was." Trunks says.

"Oh, that's right. This is a vile of liquid that contains the opposite elements of liquid nitrogen, water, carbon dioxide, and a couple of other things." Bulma says.

"What other kinds of stuff?" Goku asks.

"Oh, stuff like aluminum, silver, and rust." Bulma states.

"Can't rust hurt you?" Goten asks.

"No, it can't. Unless you don't get some treatment for it, which I have right here, but I don't expect Gohan to be hurt my the rust." Bulma reassures.

"Okay."

"So, are you going to inject it into him now, or later? So I can leave when necessary." Goku said.

"I have to wait until he's awake for it to actually work, so no, you don't have to leave right now." Bulma says as she puts the vile of liquid down again.

"So what is it for?" Lime asks.

"It's for Gohan. It's to reverse the recipe if you will." Bulma says.

"So whatever Dr. Kazumi put into Gohan, you can take out?" Goku asks.

"Mm-hm." Bulma says as she glances at Gohan.

"Wow Bulma! You're the best! Thank you so much!" Goku exclaims.

"I know." Bulma says as she does a hair flip.

**Inside Gohan **

_The soul finally pulls away from Gohan's punch and retaliates by trying to punch him in the face. Gohan swiftly dodges the punch and kicks the soul in the face. The soul quickly gets up and charges up a ki blast. He fires the ki blast at Gohan. All of the soul's energy went into that attack, but when he didn't hear a scream, he knew that his blast was a big mistake. The soul keeps his gaurd up, trying to search for Gohan. He frantically looks around, but can't find him. _

_"The tables are turned. Can't seem to find me huh?" Gohan's voice echoed through his mind. "I can't let you live any longer. Now you will die." Gohan says. As soon as he was done with that statement, he reappears in front of the soul and charges up a ki blast. He aims it at the souls torso just as a ball of light was appearing in his hand. "This is the end for you. Now die!" Gohan screams. The souls scream could be herd form miles away...if anyone was able to hear anything inside Gohans mind... and slowly, the scream of pain that was herd from the Soul could be herd. Gohan collapsed on the ground. He did it. He won. Or did he? _

**Outside Gohan **

At that moment, Gohan woke up. Everyone in the room instantly got into a fighting stance.

"Is...is that really you Gohan?" Videl and Lime asks together. Gohan looks around the room in wonder. Then, turns his attention to the others.

"Yes. It really is me guys." Gohan says as he gets up. Everyone is relieved and lets their gaurd down a little to early. Gohan instantly falls to his knees clutching his head as pain surged through it. Everyone is alarmed again.

"Gohan!" Videl exclaims as she runs over to him.

"Guys! He's still inside of me! The soul...he's still alive!" Gohan exclaims.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey all of you fine people! My story is unfortunately nearing its end, but I am thinking about writing a new one. I also want suggestions on what I should write about so some advice would be most appreciated. Thank you! Now to the story. **

**Chapter 20 **

**Last Ditch Effort **

Gohan cries out in pain. Lime is the next person to go over and give him support. She kneels down next to Videl and puts a hand on Gohans back. Videl's baby starts to cry again.

_'No. Just when we thought we were safe again. Is there any way to beat this thing?" _Goku asks himself horrified as his eldest son screams out in pain again. Goku gasps, remembering what Bulma said.

"Bulma, can you inject him now?" Goku asks frantically.

"Ah! Yes, yes I can now that he's awake." Bulma says as she turns to a counter with the vile of liquid. She opens the drawers looking for a syringe. "You can leave now if you want Goku." Bulma says as she pulls a clean syringe out of the drawers.

"No, I'm not leaving. I can't leave my son when he needs me the most." Goku says as he clenches his fist and looks at his son. _'I can't leave my son and be a coward because of some stupid fear I have. I need to be here for him and give him as much support as I can. _

"Okay, now get him up and lay him down on the table. And make sure you hold him down. This is going to hurt." Bulma says. She walks over to the table and put a dose of liquid in Gohan's arm as Goku and, surprisingly, Vegeta hold him down. It takes a minute for the liquid to empty into Gohan's blood stream. Once the liquid is fully inside his body, his struggle instantly diminishes and he opens his eyes and sits up breathing heavily.

"Is it really you, Gohan?" Lime asks again.

"Well it was me the whole time." Gohan says as he slows his breath.

"Gohan, we're not done yet. We still need to inject the rest of the liquid into your system. And I can tell you right now that it's not going to be a roller coaster ride." Bulma says as she fills the syringe again. She again injects it into Gohan's arm. "Hey, Just to make sure I get the right amount inside you, can you tell me where Dr. Kazumi injected his liquid?" Bulma asks. When Bulma said that, Gohan jumped straight up and started to walk backwards while slowly shaking heis head.

"Gohan, we need to know where he injected you." Videl says. Gohan looks to the side and puts his hand on his mouth as if he were embarrassed. After a minute, Gohan looks back at Videl and sighs in defeat. He walks over to the table and sits down again. Gohan opened his mouth and pointed to show Bulma where he was injected.

"Ooooh, that's got to hurt." Bulma says as she injects the liquid in his mouth.

"It did." Gohan says as he shows Bulma another place on his arm.

"So, what exactly did he do to you? I mean when you came back here, your wrists were bleeding. What happened?" Bulma asks.

"It doesn't matter. It's all in the past now, so it doesn't matter." Gohan says more harshly than he meant to. Bulma doesn't look him in the face, and neither does anyone else in the room. Gohan guides Bulma to another place in his mouth. This is where the pain finally starts to settle in. The moment Bulma had finished injecting a syringe full of liquid into Gohan's mouth again, he lashed out in pain and screamed. It sounded inhuman, and it was deafening. "Bulma, no matter what happens, you need to keep putting that liquid into my body. No matter how I respond to it. Keep going until you run out. Got it?" Gohan instructs. Bulma nods. Gohan shows her a place on his stomach near his kidneys. Gohan takes a deep breath trying to hold back another yell as a surge of pain goes through him.

"Gohan, you've got to calm down, or else the liquid won't work properly." Bulma says to him as she tries to hold him down. Gohan screams out again in pain and lashes out at her accidentally smacking her in the face.

"Oh, no. You did not just hurt my Bulma, boy! Don't you ever touch my Bulma!" Vegeta screams at Gohan as he smacks him in the face.

"Vegeta, stop! He didn't mean to do it!" Bulma yells at him while grabbing his arm to try to stop him from doing it again. Vegeta growls at her, but complies. "Gohan, where else did he do it?" Gohan very reluctantly points to a place on his leg. Goku grabs Gohan's arm while Vegeta grabs his legs as Bulma injects it into his leg. This time Gohan does hold back his limbs from lashing around, but doesn't hold back his scream. Gohan points to another place behind his jaw bone. This time he doesn't move or scream. It would hurt to much for him to move or scream, so he stayed put. "Is there anywhere else?" Bulma asks.

"Yes, one more place." Gohan says.

"Where?" She asks. Gohan takes off his gi top and put his hand on his heart.

"That's where." He said. Bulma injects the long needle into the soft, tender skin.

"There, that's the last of it." Bulma says.

"Are you sure? That was all of it?" Gohan asks while breathing heavily.

"Yes I'm sure. Why?" Bulma asks a little nervous.

"I don't think it worked." Gohan said.

"What?!"


	21. Chapter 21

** Chapter 21 **

**It's Over**

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Bulma asks worried.

"I mean it did, just not well enough. Your solution weakened him, but he's still inside of me and he can take over my body any minute." Gohan responds.

"Oh no. What if we really can't beat this thing." Bulma says while she sinks to her knees in defeat.

"I'm so sorry. To both of you." Vegeta said as he gestured toward Gohan and Videl. Lime gasps in horror. Then, Gohan drops to the floor suddenly, gripping his chest.

"He's attacking my heart now." Gohan says through gasps of air.

"What do we do now?" Goku asks with his shoulders slouched over.

"There really isn't anything we can do now, is there?" Krillian asks. Gohan gives everyone a look they know very well. It was the look Goku gave everyone just before he died at the Cell games.

"Gohan, what are you about to do?" Piccolo asks his student.

"Gohan?" Videl asks slowly. Gohan gives a sad expression then an almost pained expression as he closed his eyes.

The last thing he said to them was, "I'm so sorry guys." Then he goes unconscious falling to the ground.

"Gohan..." Videl says in a shaky voice. Tears weld up in her eyes as she walks over to his limp body. She kneels down next to him and puts a hand on his chest only to find that his heart isn't pumping. She gasps in horror and turns to Goku. "Is he...?"

"No." He says as he shakes his head. Videl nods.

"So, it's not over yet." She says as she gets up off the ground and walks out of the room. She stops right at the door as Goku says something.

"Maybe not yet, but I thinks it's fair that you know that he will die. The look he gave was one of mine. He plans to die to save us." Goku says. Videl takes a deep breath and walks out.

"We should at least give him a comfortable place to be when he dies." Bulma says. "Lets get him to the hospital. He can have one of those beds." Goku and Vegeta pick him up and follow Bulma to the hospital part of CC.

**Inside Gohan **

_"What do you want now? You've clearly beaten me. I'm completely weak." The soul says. _

_"I didn't come here to kill you. I came here to bargain with you." Gohan says. The soul looks at Gohan surprised. _

_"Why? What do you want?" He asks. _

_"Alright, right to the point. I want you to leave my body..." Gohan starts. _

_"Sorry, but I can't do that. I can however, fade into your consciousness." The soul interrupts. _

_"Fine. In turn, I'll give you what ever you want. I will not, however, give you my body again." Gohan says. _

_"That's okay. I don't want it anymore. I want something more valuable." The soul says. _

_"Like what?" Gohan asks unsure. _

**Outside Gohan **_  
_

Bulma walks over to a room with the number 235 on it and opens it.

"Lay him over there. I'll be back." Bulma says. Goku does as she says and lays him down. He sits down next to the bed, his eyes the color plastic. Vegeta leaves Goku with his son. Chi Chi walks in and sees her husbands condition.

"Goku?" She asks as she puts a hand on his shoulder.

"He's dying, Chi Chi. What am I supposed to do? I was supposed to be protecting him. What did I do wrong?" He asks her.

"You didn't do anything wrong Goku. This is no ones fault, especially not yours." Chi Chi says as she sits in his lap and gives him a hug. Goku sighs.

"I can't help wondering though, y'know? Like what if I was never here to begin with then..."

"Don't you dare say that Son Goku!" Goku and Chi Chi turn toward the door where they see a tear streaked Videl. She continues, "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met Gohan in the first place. I wouldn't have fallen in love with him, nor would I have had this baby in my arms right now. When I first met your son, it was outside a bank robbery scene and everyone was talking about this 'Gold fighter'. Little did I know it was Gohan, until I met him." She paused to chuckle a little. "After that, I felt like a stalker and tried to follow him home one time. He's saved my life more than one time. So, indirectly, you, Son Goku, have saved me from myself. And I thank you for that. So, don't start regretting anything that has happened because you might not want it to be any other way." Videl finishes. Goku looks at Chi Chi and she gets up. He stands up and walks over to Videl and takes the baby out of her arms.

"I think you deserve to rest," He says as he hands the baby to Chi Chi. "and you deserve a hug." He finishes as he gives her a hug. She greedily accepts the hug.

"Thank you. You don't know how much I needed that." She said pulling away from Goku. He smiles at her. Videl walks over to Chi Chi and takes tha baby away and hands her to Goku. Then, she hugs Chi Chi. "I think you really need this too."

"Thank...you!" Chi Chi sobs into Videl.

"So, he really is going to die huh?" Videl asks Goku.

"That's the only explanation. There's nothing else that soul would really want. Is there?" Videl just looks over at Gohan. This would be the last time she would ever get to see him.

**Inside Gohan **

_"So, do we have a deal?" The soul asks. Gohan hesitates and takes a deep breath. _

_"Yes." The soul smiles. _

_"Good. Then we can start the process." The soul says. Gohan starts to grab his head and scream in pain. The soul creeps a sinister smile on his face. "Does it hurt?" He asks. _

_"Yes! Smart ass!" Gohan yells back. The soul cackles. _

_"Good. I hope you're permanently scarred for the rest of your life." He says as Gohan stops screaming. Gohan stands up and stares daggers at the soul. _

_"Did you do it?" Gohan asks. _

_"Are you in pain anymore?" The soul asks. _

_"No."_

_"Then I'm done." _

_"Now you're just going to fade into my consciousness right?" Gohan asks. _

_"Yes." _

_"Okay good. Now what do I do?" _

_"Just wake up. And don't forget, once you wake up, you won't remember." The soul warns. _

_"So, technically, I could just be in a coma for the rest of my life and still remember?" Gohan asks. _

_"Yes, but that would mean our deal will be broken and I would still be here." The soul responds. "Are you willing to risk that?" Gohan lets out a nervous breath. _

_"No. Not this time. I'll wake up." Gohan says. _

_"Good. Don't let me see your face again or I'll break it." The soul says. Gohan silently chuckles, but it was a sad chuckle. _

**Outside Gohan **_  
_

Gohan sits up in his hospital bed. He looks around the room, and no one is around him. He's all alone in his hospital room.

"Where am I?" He asks himself. Just then, the door opens and Gohan looks at who's coming in. It was his mother.

"Gohan!" She screams as she runs into her sons arms.

"Hey mom. I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Goku!" Chi Chi screams. Then, she turns back to Gohan. "Of course I'm okay. What do you mean by that? I'm the one who's supposed to be worried about you. Hun, are you okay?" Chi Chi asks.

"Ya. I'm just really sorry about dad." Gohan says.

"Gohan what do you mean? You're scaring me." Chi Chi says.

"You don't know? Dad is dead mom. He's dead." Gohan says grimly. Chi Chi looks at him confused. That's when Goku entered the room unnoticed.

"Gohan..." She hesitates, "how old do you think you are?"

"I'm 11 years old mom. I thought you would have known that for sure."

"What's going on?" Goku asks just as surprised.

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to inform you that there will only be 2 more chapters of this story. Yes, sad but true. So, anyways, hoped you liked this chapter! Thank you and R&R. Good and bad reviews accepted! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Days gone by **

"Gohan, you think you're 11 years old?" Goku asks horrified.

"And you're alive. What is going on?" Gohan asks.

"Oh my God." Chi Chi says just as horrified as Goku. "What do we do now? How is Videl going to react?"

"Gohan, I don't know how else to tell you, so I'm going to get right to the point. You're not 11, Gohan." Goku says.

"What?" He asks confused.

"You're 23 years old. You went to high school, you met this girl, her name is Videl,"

"No,"

"now you're married and live together,"

"Stop!" Gohan yells.

"You even have..."

"I said stop!" Gohan screams in his fathers face. "How can I believe you?" He asks a lot more calm.

"I guess I'll just have to prove it to you." Goku responds. "Come on." Goku says while holding out his hand. Gohan accepts it and gets up from his hospital bed. They walk out the room and into the hallway. Just before they reached the living room, Goku said, "Just wait here a sec." Then, he and Chi Chi steps into the front room.

"Hey Goku, is everything okay?" Krillian asks.

"Actually no, Krillian, everything is not alright." Goku says grimly.

"Did something happen to Gohan?" Videl asks. Goku nods and Videl gasps in horror.

"Gohan did wake up, but..." Goku hesitated.

"But what, Goku?" Krillian asks.

"He thinks he's an 11 year old boy again." Goku says. Goku sees that Videl is on the verge of a breakdown and he goes over and comforts her.

"So, he doesn't remember me?" Videl asks.

"I'm afraid not. I'm so sorry Videl." Goku says.

"I know that crazy things happened in this family, but this can't happen. It can't. It just can't." Videl says now threatening to sob in Goku's gi top.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I'm determind to fix this and I think I know how." Goku says. "Gohan, come here." Gohan slowly makes his way into the living room and eyes everyone in the room.

"Ya?"

"Gohan, do you remember Piccolo?" Goku asks.

"Of course I do." Gohan replies. Goku moves to the next person.

"How about Bulma?" Goku asks.

"Yes. Dad why..."

"And Vegeta?"

"But why..."

"Just answer the question."

"Yes."

"Krillian?"

"Yes! Can I just..."

"No, not yet. What about android 18?"

"Ya."

"Okay, do you know who this is?" Goku asks pointing to Lime. Gohan looks at Lime for a long minute.

Then, he says while shaking his head, "No. I really don't know who she is." Lime looked at him a little hurt, but it passed as quickly as it came.

"Do you know him?" Goku asks pointing to Mr Lao.

"Ya, it's Mr. Lao." Gohan says.

"Okay, then, how about her? Do you know her?" Goku asks walking over to Videl and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No." Gohan responds. "But she looks familliar. Have I met her somewhere before?" Gohan asks.

"Yes! Yes you have!" Goku says excited. _'There might be a chance to save him!' _Goku thinks to himself.

"Goku, can I speak to you for a sec?" Bulma asks as she points to the kitchen. Goku nods and follows.

"What is it, Bulma?" Goku asks.

"Well, he just woke up. If he learns too much at one time it could be dangerous." Bulma says.

"How dangerous?" Goku asks.

"Like he could die kind of dangerous." Bulma replies. "Or he could be put into a coma, which is as good as being dead." Goku's happy mood dropped and he went gloomy.

"Then, what do you think we should do?" Goku asks.

"I suggest that you give him little details at a time and hope he remembers." Bulma replies with her hands on her hips. "It's just hard to believe that he lost his memories. He's a lot like you. I always thought that you were indestructible so I just felt the same with your son." Bulma says while putting her hand on her forehead and ran her hand through her hair.

"Do you think I should take him home and just let him rest?" Goku asks.

"That would probably be the best thing to do right now. I think he's had enough hassle for one day." Bulma says.

"Oh, and hey Bulma," Goku starts as Bulma was right about to walk out of the kitchen. "can we leave Goten here? Do you think that would be a good idea?" Goku asks.

"Oh, sure Goku, that's probably for the best. Although, those two together are going to be trouble." Bulma says putting her hands on her hips once again.

"Sorry." Goku says.

"No, it's okay, Goku. It's not even your fault anyways so just leave it to me!" She says while clenching her fist in front of her. Goku nods and they both make their way back into the living room where everyone is waiting for them.

"Hey guys, it's been a long day. How about we all just go home and get some rest and we'll get together again in a couple of days. See ya then! Come on Gohan, lets go home for now." Goku says as he walks over to Gohan.

"Hey Goku," Videl starts. Goku stops in his tracks and looks at Videl. "Do I just go home too? I mean...alone that is." Videl asks. Goku gives her an apologetic smile and nods. "Oh...I see. Okay. I'll see you in a couple of days then." She says as she walks out the door with her baby.

"That poor girl. She should name her baby soon." Bulma says while putting a hand up to her heart.

"Why is her baby nameless?" Gohan asks. Bulma tenses up noticing that she made a big mistake.

"Oh, she's just waiting for her husband to come back to her is all." Bulma says.

"Oh, I see. Where is her husband?" Gohan asks.

"Uh, he's fighting...in a war somewhere."

"Oh. Where?"

"I, uh,don't remember." Bulma says trying to cover her tracks.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you all in a little while. Bye guys!" Gohan calls as he starts to walk toward the door with his father and mother.

"Alright, lets go." Goku says as he pats Gohan's shoulder. He nods and they fly out the door. By the time they finally left, dawn was approaching them. Then, they hear a monstrous growl. "Uh, Chi Chi, can you make something to eat when we get home? I'm starving." Goku asks.

"Goku...ugh. I guess, but Gohan, I want you to get some rest when we get home. Okay?" Chi Chi demands.

"Yes, mom." Gohan replies. They get home and Gohan goes straight to his old room. He walks in and looks around. "I'm glad to be back home." He sits on his bed and he almost instantly falls asleep while he smelt some good food cooking.

_Standing in front of Gohan was a small man whose skin color was the color of throw up. He had an orange cape and a light blue dress like thing...(sorry, I don't know how to describe it...) and little brown booties. Next to him was a much taller man. His skin was red and he had a white cape with a blue fighting suit on with white boots. His eyes also had a yellow background and his pupil. That was...until the pink guy poked his eyes and made them bleed. Then, there was the man Gohan was standing next to. He was short, although not as short as the first man, he had light purple skin, and had weird clothes on. He also had earrings on that caught Gohan's interest. He had white hair that was styled up into a mohawk. The purple man looked like he was terrified, but also angry at someone or something. Gohan couldn't tell right then. Then, last, but not least, was the pink man. He wore a dark purple cape with white pants and a black belt. In the middle of it, it had a golden plague that had a black M stamped on it. He was also quite large and child-like. He kept taunting the red man and he fought the pink man and then that's how he lost his eyes. The pink man is continuing to taunt the red man and he's getting very angry. The red man tries to fight back, but the pink man just kicks him into a mountain. He never got back up. Then he turns to Gohan and the purple man, ready to kill them too. Gohan takes the purple mans arm and takes off into the air. A couple minutes into their flight, the pink man appears in front of them. _

_The pink man said, "You drop dead." And held up his hand and hit Gohan in the head, knocking him out. _

Gohan wakes up breathing heavily. Was he scared because of that dream he had? It had felt so real...it couldn't have been a dream...could it? Gohan only knew one thing for sure. He needed to ask his dad. If anyone could know, he would. Gohan makes his way downstairs where he feels his dad and mom and sits at the table with them. They look at him a little surprised.

"Hey, Gohan, why are you up?" Goku asks.

"Why, is that a bad thing?" He asks.

"No, I'm just wondering."

"I just wanted to be with my family."

"Is there something wrong?" Goku asks.

"No, nothing really. I just needed to ask you a question." He says.

"Okay, well I'm all ears when you're ready." Goku says. Gohan smiled. He really did feel like he was 11 again. Wait...did he really just think thath? He already was 11, but again? Gohan shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Do you know of a man? I'm not really sure of his name, but he has pink skin, he wears a dark purple cape, white pants, and a black belt with a gold plaque that had a black M stamped on it. The man was quite large and very child like. Do you know him?" Gohan asks. Goku gasps with disbelief.

"Gohan, do you know the man's name?" Goku asks with hope.

"No, I already told you that, but he did tell me to...drop dead." Gohan hesitates at the two last words.

"Oh, I see. So, that's what happened." Goku says while putting a hand on his chin.

"So, that's how what happened?" Gohan asks. Goku stares at his son for a long minute, deciding what to tell him.

"The pink man, his name is Majin Buu." Goku says as Chi Chi gives him a causious look. "It's okay Chi Chi, he can take it." Goku reassures. Chi Chi turns her head to Gohan and takes a deep breath as Goku continues. "Who else was in your dream?" Gohan licks his lips as he gets prepared to answer his father.

"There was a red man, a man that looked like the color of throw up, and a purple man." Gohan responds.

"Oh, so you remember the supreme kai?" Goku asks.

"Who?"

"The purple man, he's the supreme kai. You see, there's more than just king kai. There's 4 kais. North..."

"South, East, and, West. I know that."

"You do?" Goku asks surprised.

"Yes you told me when you came back to life."

"What?" Goku asked again much more surprised.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Gohan asks just as surprised. That's when Goku comes upon a revelation.

"Lets go to Capsule Corp. I need to talk to Bulma about something." Goku says as he gets up.

"Goku?"

"Just trust me and lets get going." Goku says as he starts to walk out the door. Chi Chi looks at Gohan with a confused look and he just shrugs, so they follow.

**Capsule Corp. **

"Do you think he's going to remember?" Bulma asks Vegeta as they get out of bed for the morning.

"Honestly, I have no clue, but I do know, even if he doesn't, we will and that's what will matter. He will be a faint figure in the background of family and party photos. We will never forget who he was and who he could have been. I feel very sorry for Videl. Honestly, if this goes any further, and Gohan happens to never remember her, then her life will be short. I'm not saying it out of coldness, I'm saying it because it's true. Saiyins and their mates have a very strong bond. If he fails to remember, she will not live for much longer." Vegeta bluntly states. Bulma stares out the window.

"Vegeta, do you remember about 5 years ago when Majin Buu first appeared?" Bulma asks. When Vegeta acknowledges her statement, she continues. "Well, when I found out that you had sacrificed your life to kill Majin Buu, I was at first pleased, but then, devastated because I knew I would never see you again. After I herd that you were dead, I didn't know what to do with myself. I thought there was no point in living anymore. That's how upset I was. But then, I remembered Chi Chi. Not only was her husband now dead, but her first born son too. I couldn't imagine what thoughts were going through her head. Then, I remembered that we still has our sons. She had Goten, and I still had Trunks. That's what kept me going. I'm sure it was the same for her. Even though our loved ones are gone, we always find motivation to move on. No matter what it is. I have faith that Videl will be alright because in her mind, she can't leave her baby behind. She can't abandon her baby because for all mothers, that's the biggest, baddest sin you could commit." Bulma says.

"I hope you're right Bulma." Vegeta replies.

"Hey mom," They hear as the door to their room creaks open.

"Come on in you two, don't be shy." Bulma says with a smile and her arms outstretched. The two of them come in and the don't run into her arms, which makes Bulma a little upset, but they do sit on their ben in between her and Vegeta, which does make her feel a little better. "So what's up guys?" She asks.

"Is something wrong with my brother? Is that why I can't go home?" Goten asks.

"Yes hun. It is. But that's okay! We can have lots of fun together." Bulma says cheerily.

"I over heard you talking. If my brother doesn't remember then I can't go home. Is that right?" Goten asks. Bulma sighs.

"Yes. I'm sorry Goten. Your brother may never remember you, or Trunks, or even Videl. I'm sorry." Bulma says gloomily.

"Why..." Goten starts. "Why did that Kazumi guy have to pick on my brother? Why did he have to fall for it!?" Goten yells as he runs out of their room.

"Goten!" Bulma yells while reaching her hand out and standing up.

"Kakarot and his son are here along with his mate." Vegeta says.

"What? Why are they here?" Bulma asks.

"Well, why don't we go find out. It can't be good if they are." Vegeta says as he gets up and walks down the stairs to the front door followed by his mate. To Goku's surprise, Vegeta opened the door with Bulma behind him. "What do you want?" Vegeta asks.

"Vegeta, that's no way to answer the door. What do you want, Goku." Bulma asks. Vegeta stares at her with a 'hypocrite' look, which she ignores.

"I need to talk to you." Goku says.

"What about?" Bulma asks curiously.

"Can we please come inside?" Goku asks politely. Bulma moves Vegeta and they all walk to the living room. "Okay, I need to talk to everyone. Can someone call Videl? I need her here as well. But Gohan can absolutely not heat this conversation, so Gohan, you need to stay here when Videl comes. We will go into Bulma's lab to talk. It's private." Goku says as he gives his son a stern look. Then, they hear a knock at the door. This time, Bulma is the one to answer it.

"Hey, look who's here guys!" Bulma says cheerfully. The blue haired woman trots into the living room followed by the not so happy raven haired woman.

"Hey Videl, how did you get here so quick?" Goku asks.

"Goku, no one even called her." Bulma states.

"I just came over to check on Goten. Why is everyone here? Is there something wrong?" Videl asked worried.

"No, nothing's wrong. Actually, everything is very very right. Can we all go into Bulma's lab now? Gohan you stay here." Goku says without waiting for anyone to answer as he walks down the hall to her lab. As everyone entered the room, Goku says, "Okay, so I dragged you three here to tell you some great news." Goku says excited.

"So, what is it, Goku?" Videl asks what's on everyone's mind.

"Earlier today I came upon a revelation. I was asking Gohan some questions today at the table and when I tried to explain something to him, he said he knew." Goku says.

"That's not a revelation, Goku. That kid knows a lot of stuff." Bulma says.

"No, not that part. After that part, he told me that I told him when I came back to life." Goku said.

"But wait, he thinks he's 11 right? So, then that means it was right after the Cell games. That's when you died. So that makes no sense." Chi Chi states.

"Exactly, he shouldn't have remembered. I think that he subconsciously remembers everything. Is it possible that his memories are locked away somewhere in his mind?" Goku asks Bulma.

"Hmmmm...it's possible. Slim, but possible." Bulma replies.

"Is there anyway to get him to remember?" Goku asks with hope.

"I don't know for sure Goku, so don't get your hopes up. But I could try something. There's a new machine I'm working on. It's supposed to preserve the human mind and amplify it's abilities. I could try that, but it might take a long time because so many of his memories were lost." Bulma says.

"How long do you suppose it will take?" Goku asks.

"A couple of days at most. We will need to sedate him though." Bulma says.

"Okay. I'll bring Gohan in here and we can start." Goku says while starting for the door.

"Wait, do you think it's a good idea not to tell him?" Bulma asks.

"I think it would be better not to tell him." Goku says as he walks out the door. He walks back to the living room and gets Gohan.

"Dad, what's going on." Gohan asks worried. Goku doesn't reply. He keeps leading Gohan to Bulma's lab. They walk in and everyone looks at him with grim expressions.

"This is for your own good, Gohan." Goku finally says without turning to face him.

"Dad, what are you..." Gohan was cut off by Bulma sticking a needle into his arm, and him almost instantly falling unconscious.

"I hope it is, Goku. I hope it is." Bulma says as she helps Vegeta pick Gohan up and put him under a machine. She starts it up and everyone leaves the room, Videl to be the last, to get one more glimpse of her husband.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 **

**It must end how it began **

Standing in front of her house, and in a field of white sheets and clothes, the raven haired woman was stranding up her last bits of clothing. There's no one there, except her and her baby. She hangs up another white sheet to dry and then stares into the spotted sky in wonder.

"I feel so bad for Goten." Videl says as she remembers their conversation back at Capsule Corp earlier that day.

**Flash back **

**"Hey Goten, How are ya holdin' up?" Videl asks as she leans against the door frame of the guest bedroom. Goten wipes away the last of his sniffles so he can answer, but before he could, Videl spoke again. "Not very well I see." Goten shakes his head. **

**"If my brother doesn't remember me, then, I can't go home to my family. Did you know they haven't come to see me once? You're the only one, Videl. I just feel like they don't care about me. I just feel like that they think that Gohan is more important than..." He gets cut off by Videl. **

**"Now stop right there, mister. Don't you ever say that your own parents don't care." She pauses and sits next to Goten on the bed. "They care so much about you. You don't even know how much they talk to everyone about you. The same goes for Gohan. Both of you are so incredible your parents are leaving you here because they care. They're trying to work around both you and Gohan. They have two amazing kids. They just don't know how to deal with the situation at hand. They're confused on how to work with things and other people right now, and unfortunately you're one of those people for now. Now, you don't know this, but they're working so hard right now to get Gohan to remember so that he can come home to me, and that you can go home to them. They miss you. They really do, but they can't do too many things at one time. That's why I've come to visit you, Goten. I've come because right now, they can't, but they love you so very much. You don't even know how strong their love is for you. Their love is so strong, that they would give their lives for you. They would give their lives so you could be happy. If you had gone away from them, they would be devastated." Videl finishes. **

**"How do you know that's true?" Goten asks still not convinced.**

**"Ugh, seriously, you're just like your father. I know it's true because I'm a mother now. I won't ever abandon my child. I'm sure your mother and father feel the same way. They could never forget about you or abandon you. It would hurt them too much. They wouldn't be able to live with themselves and don't think for one minute that they think of Gohan as the better child, because they don't. They love both you and Gohan equally. They could never love one more than the other. They care about you so much, Goten. If you don't believe me, then know this. Take my experiance for example. I've only been a mother for a couple of days, but I love my baby so much. I would give everything for her. I would even die for her. I would do anything to make her happy." Videl says as she gets up. "Oh, and one more thing," Videl starts as she stops herself at the doorway, "I love you too, Goten. Now, I may not be your parents, but I am apart of your family now. You're like the brother I never had. And Goten," Videl pauses as she walks back over to Goten, "It's okay to feel upset. It's okay to be angry sometimes. However, it is never okay to feel unimportant because you are very important. Not only to me, But your parents and Gohan as well. Also there's Trunks and I'm sure Bra appreciates your presance. You're always needed, Goten, no matter where you go. There will always be people who need you." Videl says as she gives Goten a hug. "Now, go play. It doesn't suit you to be gloomy like this. I'm sure Trunks is lonely." Videl says as she walks out of the room. **

**"Thank you Videl!" Goten calls from the door way. Videl smiles and turns to wave good-bye to Goten. **

**End of Flash back **

Videl sighs as she hangs up her last artical of clothing. "I really hope he's doing okay now. I also hope that Gohan can remember. *Sigh* I really am lonely. Maybe I can go visit CC again. No, it'd be too early. I was just there. I can't go over to Goku's, but the only other option I have is...no. I can't do that! He'll have a big fit. But it would be good to see him again. It's been a while. Yeah, maybe I'll do that. I'll just ask Bulma to watch my baby for a couple hours and then, I can break the news slowly to my dad. That would be a good plan." Videl says to herself as she takes the empty basket and goes back inside.

**Capsule Corp. **

"Bra! Bra, where did you go! Bra! Ugh, where could that girl have gone? Bra!" Bulma calls as she walks around her house. She stops herself a few feet away from the entrance of her lab and looks at the foggy glass. The blue haired woman stares at the glass, almost as if she were forbidden to go in.

"Mommy!" The blue haired clone yells as she runs into her mom's arms, ripping her away from the foggy doors of her lab.

"Hey hun, I was looking for you. Where were you?" Bulma asks.

"Found ya!" A raven haired boy exclaims as he leaps to tickle the blue haired chibi.

"Ah!" Bra exclaims before she starts to laugh. The blue haired scientist smiles at the sight, but is quickly taken back to the foggy entrance of her lab.

Without looking away from the doors, she says, "Hey guys, why don't you go find Trunks and then all of you sit at the table until I get there, Okay?"

"Okay!" Goten and Bra say together as they run off. Bulma slowly starts to walk over to the hypnotizing doors and lets them slide open. She slowly walks in and is greeted by an unconscious Gohan. She walks over to where he's laying and looks at the process of the machine.

"Huh, still a whole day and a half left. Man, I forgot how many memories he lost. *Sigh* I don't understand why that Dr. Kazumi had to do this to Gohan. It's not fair! Ugh!" Bulma yells as she slams her fist into the machine. Then, Bulma turns around and walks to the kitchen where she promised the kids she would be. Little did she know though, that she changed the settings of the machine.

"Alright you little rascals. Wh-" Bulma got cut off by a knock at the front door. "Hold on." Bulma says as she gets up and walks to the door. "Yes?"

"Hiya!" Videl says as she waves her hand.

"Hey Videl! How are ya?"

"Good, but I have a favor to ask of you." Videl says with a serious face.

"Sure, anything hun." Bulma says with a smile.

"Can you watch her for a bit? I'm going over to my dads, and, well, he doesn't take big news very good. That's why I want to leave her here for a little while." Videl says with a smile of relief.

"You still haven't named her yet? You should do that soon. She can't go around without a name." Bulma says while taking the baby out of Videl's arms. At that moment, Videl's smile disappears.

"I'm not naming her without Gohan." Videl says now with a scowl.

"I completely understand, but you do know that Gohan could not make it out of this thing that's happening with him, right?" Bulma asks while tilting her head slightly to the side.

"It's final." Videl says.

"Alright, you win, I'm not gonna say anything anymore. You have a nice trip, and talk, okay?" Bulma says with a smile. Videl nods and her gaze eases a little. Then, she flies off and Bulma sighs. "I don't know how Gohan can live with that stare of hers. I'm sure even that will scare Vegeta."

"What will scare me?" Vegeta asks coming around the corner.

"Oh, nothing sweetie." Bulma says sweetly.

"That's right. Nothing scares the prince of all saiyins." Vegeta says as he walks away.

"Peh! More like prince of all saiyin losers." Bulma says as she shuts the door.

"I herd that spoiled sow!" Vegeta yells. Bulma narrows her eyes. The fight was on.

**Mount Paozu **

Goku walks out of the kitchen and into his room to a passed out Chi Chi.

"Come on, Chi Chi, get up. Please, it's been 8 hours already." Goku says while setting down the cup of tea he made for her and trying to gently shake her awake.

"No...go away Goku..." She mumbles. Ever since they got home from CC Chi Chi has been in a kind of depression. She doesn't want to eat, she doesn't want to drink water, she doesn't even want to get up. Goku has been trying to get her around so she isn't that down, but it doesn't seem to be working. Chi Chi has been in a little bit of a depression ever since this whole thing started, but now it's just gotten bad. She doesn't have any motivation at all. Goku has been trying his hardest to get her up and moving and keep her mind off of their son for just a little bit, but every time he succeeds, she always remembers quickly and her depression gets worse.

"Okay, I'll go, but I made you a cup of your favorite tea, so don't let it get cold okay?" Goku says as he starts to walk out of the room. "I love you, Chi Chi, and nothing will ever change that." Then, he closes the door and goes down stairs. Goku gets a great idea, but he's afraid of leaving his wife here alone. He decides to take the chance and he flies off to CC.

**Capsule Corp. **

"I...you..." Bulma starts, but is interrupted by a knock at the door. She sighs and walks over to the door. "What!" She yells as she opens the door.

"I...uh..." Goku starts.

"Oh, it's just you, Goku. What do you want?" Bulma says angrily.

"I just wanted to see how Gohan was doing." Goku said.

"Well, he's fine. He still has another day or so. Can you please leave now?" Bulma asks.

"Can I come in and see Goten and Gohan? If possible." Goku asks. At Goten's name, Bulma's mood completely changed.

"Oh, sure, Goku. Come in." She says as she steps to the side. He nods and comes in.

"Can I go see Gohan first? I'd like to see how he's doing." Goku asks.

"Of course. I'll come too." Bulma says. They both head to her lab.

"Oh, is this the machine that you were talking about?" Goku asks.

"Yes, but something's not right. He should still have a whole day left, but it says here that he has 3 hours left." Bulma says tapping the glass of the machine.

"What? How's that possible? We put him in there only a couple of hours ago." Goku says.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out if it worked." Bulma says. A certain little demi-saiyin boy was about to enter the room when he herd his fathers voice.

"Bulma, I'm worried about Chi Chi. She's become really depressed. I don't know what will happen to her if Gohan doesn't make it out of this." Goku says gloomily.

Bulma looks over at Goku and says, "Goku, I don't know what will happen to any of us if Gohan doesn't make it out of this. Gohan...he's so important...to everyone. He's a very good friend to all of us...and to others, even more than a friend. He's a very good brother to Goten and I know Goten looks up to Gohan. Videl is important to Gohan and vise versa. Gohan is a very good son to you and Chi Chi and a very good friend to me and I'm sure everyone would feel the same."

"Ya, I'm sure they would, but what do you think will happen if he doesn't make it out of this?" Goku asks.

"Goku, he'll make it out of this. I'm sure of it." Bulma says not daring to answer that question.

"You're right." Goku says as he nods. Then, the demi-saiyin walks into the lab. "Hey son! I came to check up on ya. How are you doing, Goten? Honestly." Goku asks his son in a soft tone.

"Is mom going to be okay?" Goten asks with worry in his eyes. Goku doesn't answer him right away.

"Yes, son. I think she will." Goku says knowing his son probably herd everything. "How much did you hear?" He asks to confirm his suspicions.

"Everything...I think. I herd everything when you started talking about mom." Goten responds. "Do you think brother will be okay?" Goten asks nervously.

"I...honestly don't know Goten. I'm afraid too. I'm scared too. It's okay son." Goku said as he gave a hug to Goten that benefited both of the saiyins. Goten slouched his shoulders and walked to face Gohan in the machine.

"What will we do if he doesn't remember?" Goten asks. "What will he do?" he asks with a chill down his spine that made him visibly tremble.

"I don't even want to think about what he will do if he doesn't remember." Bulma says almost failing to keep back some tears.

"Look guys, he only has 30 minutes left." Goku says as he points to the machine.

"What? That's not possible. Only about 10 minutes ago it said he had 3 hours to go." Bulma said disbelievingly as she walked up to the machine.

"I guess it's working faster than we thought." Goku said simply. Then, the baby in Bulma's arms starts to cry. "We should call Videl to get over here as quick as possible." Goku tried to calmly say over the baby's wailing.

"Good idea, Goku, but Videl went to her fathers to go and have a chat with him. I don't know how to get in tact with her." Bulma replies trying to calm the baby.

"I know! I can use instant transmission! All I have to do is get a good lock down of her ki and...BINGO!" Goku said before disappearing.

**With Videl **

_'I wonder how Gohan's progress is doing. I also hope that dad doesn't have to much of a big reaction to all of this news. It's been so long; he's going to faint because of all of the things he's going to hear from me today.' _Videl thinks to heself as she flies through the sky. Then, she hits something. It's kind of hard to hit a tree when you're in the clouds, but hey! You never know. This, unfortunately was not a tree. It was Goku. Videl rubbed her head from crashing into Goku and looked up. She blinked a few times before she spoke, "Goku? What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"It's a long story, and it would be easier to explain when Bulma is around because I don't get the science and stuff behind it." Goku paused as he held out his hand. "Come with me. It's about Gohan." Goku said with a blank expression.

"Did something happen to Gohan?" Videl asked worried that something terrible happened. Goku shook his head.

"No, but it's interesting. Just come with me please." Goku asks almost with puppy dog eyes. Videl gave in and she grabbed Goku's hand and then, they were back at Capsule Corp in no time. There was one last thought that went through Videl's mind:

_'I guess my dad will have to wait...again...'_

**Capsule Corp. **

"Ugh! Why won't she calm down!" Bulma screams in frustration.

"Hey, Bulma, let me try and hold her." Goten suggests while outstretching his arms. Bulma complied and gave him the little girl. The baby almost instantly calms down in her uncles arms.

Bulma chuckles and says, "It's you Sons. You have this warm feeling about you that not even a crying child could resist feeling calm in your hands." Bulma pauses and sighs. "Lets hope that Gohan can give her that same comfort soon." Bulma said then smiled when she saw the demi-saiyin smile down at the now sleeping chibi.

"She's so...precious...isn't she Bulma?" Goten says gently.

"Ya." She replies as equally gentle. At that moment Goku and Videl appear right in front of them.

"Hey guys, so...what's happening?" Videl says getting right to the point.

"Honestly, we're not sure. This machine all of a sudden just went on the fritz. About an hour ago, the machine told us that Gohan still had about a day and a half left, but as of 30 minutes ago, the machine told us he only had 3 hours left. No, it's telling us that he only has about...10 minutes! Ah! Why so soon?!" Bulma exclaims worried and frantic.

"Is this a good, or a bad thing?" Videl asks a little worried herself...okay a lot worried.

"We don't know." Goku buts in. Videl gives a small exhaled gasp. Almost a sigh.

"Huh? eeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh! Guys, it seems time is working against us! he only has 2 minutes left!" Bulma yells.

"What?! But not even 5 minutes has passed by us!" Goku yells back frantically.

"I've got it! While we wait for him to wake up, Goku, you'll go grab Chi Chi and Videl and I will go gather everyone else. Soud good? Break!" Bulma says in a hurry. Right when she's done speaking that sentence, they get to work.

**Mount Paozu **

"I should get out of bed...but I don't want to. It would make Goku happy. He sure did seem worried when he left. Maybe I should get out of bed...for Goku. Ya...it really would make him a happy man. Maybe I should. Ya...I'll do it for Goku. Here goes nothing." Chi Chi says as she struggles to sit up. When she finally does Goku pops into the room...scarring Chi Chi and making her fall out of the bed.

"Oh, sorry Chi Chi. I didn't mean to scare you." Goku says as he helps her up.

"Why did you just pop in like that? What's wrong?" Chi Chi asks.

" Gohan is about to wake up." Goku replies.

"What?! He is?! Well take me to him?!" Chi Chi screams.

"Alright alright, grab on." Goku says as he holds out his arm. Chi Chi grabs it and they're on their way to CC.

**Capsule Corp **

"Alright, now all we're waiting for is Goku to get Chi Chi." Bulma says as she walks over to the machine Gohan was under. Goten is against the wall playing with Bra.

"So, do you think he'll remember? Honestly." Trunks asks.

"I don't know. I really hope he does." Bulma replies.

"Me too. There's too many memories that's going to be lost and many more that we can make together." Videl says.

"Ya. I really hope he remembers too." Goten says as Bra pulls on his hair and he yelps. Everyone in the room laughs except Piccolo and Vegeta. Bulma sighs and looks at Gohan.

"Well, it looks like it's about time guys. He has 30 seconds left." Bulma says. At that moment Goku and Chi Chi pop in.

"How long do we have?" Goku asks.

"He should be waking up right about...now." Bulma says as she lifts the lid off of the machine. Except he doesn't wake up.

"What's wrong? Isn't his time up?" Goku asks. Goten and Trunks get up and walk over to the machine and tap the glass.

"Goku, do something. I can't see him like this. It pains me." Piccolo says.

"And it doesn't hurt me?" Goku asks a little defensively.

"I didn't say that." Piccolo says.

"I have watched my son suffer enough! I have watched him being tortured by Cell physically and mentally. I have watched him being tortured through his nightmares. I watched him die at the hands of Majin Buu when I know I could have stopped it. It was my fault he died. I have witnessed how he was tortured by Dr Kazumi. He's had enough torture. It would be better if he didn't remember all of that." Goku says.

"Why would it be better if I didn't remember dad?" Gohan asks and startles everyone.

"G-Gohan?" Chi Chi stutters. Gohan smiles and hugs his mother.

"Hi mom. I'm sorry. I love you mom. Again, I'm sorry." Gohan says in a soft voice. He moves to his father; the smile never leaving his face. "Dad, I apreciate your kindness; I always have. Thank you father, for always being there for me." Gohan says as he gives his father a quick hug. Goten runs over to Gohan and sobs into his shirt.

"Gohan! Gohan I'm so glad that you remember! I don't ever want this to happen again! Please don't ever let that happen again, Gohan, please!" Goten sobs his face never leaving Gohan's shirt.

"Hey, Squirt, it's alright now. I'm here. I won't ever leave again. I promise, Goten." Gohan says gently as he rubs Goten's back. After a minute, Gohan walks over to Bulma.

"Don't you ever leave me you knuckle head. You're one of my best friends. Got it?" Bulma says playfully and seriously as she playfully punches Gohan's arm. Gohan chuckles and rubs the spot where Bulma punched him.

"I got it, Bulma." Gohan says. Trunks shyly walks over to his mother and Gohan. Bulma looks at him quizzically.

"Son, what's the matter?" Bulma says as she tilts her head to the side.

"Gohan," Trunks starts. "I'll kill you if you ever scare us like that again." Trunks says and runs back over to Goten. Gohan smiles and nods. Gohan makes his way over to his mentor and he still has to look up to him...literally. His mentor smiles back.

"You done good...kid." Piccolo says to him.

"You didn't think I was gonna leave _you_ alone, did you?" Gohan says joking and smiling.

"It really is good to see you again, Gohan." Piccolo says. Then, last, but certainly not least, Gohan made his way to his raven haired lover. She is on the verge of tears when he finally stops in front of her. He smiles and brushes the loose strands of hair out of her face. He sweetly looks into her eyes and not a word was spoken between them. The moment of silence felt like an eternity. Then, Gohan was about to speak when Videl broke out in tears.

"What's wrong, Videl?" Gohan asks. Videl doesn't answer; she drops to her knees and continues to cry. Her crying turning into a sob. Gohan still smiles, but he kneels down next to her and hugs her tightly. "I'm sorry. I really am. I missed you a lot. I don't ever want to leave again." Gohan says as he hugs her tighter. She hugs him and still continues to sob. It's a little while before Videl calms down and is able to speak.

"Gohan," She starts. "I don't ever want you to leave again. Promise me you won't. God, I missed you so much Gohan; so much. Please, just don't ever leave again." She sobs into his shirt. Gohan smiles. "I might kill you if you do." Videl jokes. Gohan chuckles and then remembers something. Gohan gets up and walks over to Bulma who was curently holding his child.

"Can I take her?" Gohan says as he starts to grab the baby. Bulma nods and gladly gives him his child. Gohan smiles bigger and walks back over to Videl. "What are we going to name her?" He whispers into her ear. They exchange whispers and then Gohan helps Videl up.

"Have you thought of a name for her?" Goku asks anxious to meet his granddaughter.

"We have indeed." Gohan says. "Videl?"

"We've decided to name her Pan." Videl says with a smile and snuggles her face against Pan's. Goku and everyone in the room, even Piccolo and Vegeta, they all smile, at least Piccolo and Vegeta smirk.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I absolutely love it. It's a perfect name I think." Chi Chi says as she smiles and claps her hands together.

"Ya, it's great." Goku says as he smiles at the family. Everyone in the room can't help but smile either. They all smile and finally Goku says, "Lets go home guys. I think you and Videl deserve a rest and some time with your child." Goku says to Gohan as he grabs Gohan's and Chi Chi's arm and pops into Videl and Gohan's home.

"Well, dad, you and mom are apart of our family too you know. How about you stay a little while." Gohan suggests.

"I think I'd like that. How about you Goku?" Chi Chi asks her husband.

"Of course. I'd love to." Goku says.

"Here, how about you let us watch Pan for a little and you guys go get some rest." Chi Chi says as she forcebly takes Pan from Videl. Videl, however, doesn't take any offence to that and just smiles and lets her take the child.

"Alright, we'll go." Videl says as she turns to Gohan and almost pushes him up the stairs.

"Have _fun_ you two. You've been apart for so long." Goku says as he chuckles because he sees the lovers turn beat red. Then, Videl pushes Gohan up the stairs faster. They finally reach their room and Videl pushes Gohan onto the bed and lays next to him. Their blush diminishes and they lay quietly together; their soft breathing filling the air, and Gohan's arm around Videl's waist. Gohan rubs Videl's abdomen and takes a deep breath. He can't feel, nor see the bump that was once there. They just lay there quietly; Gohan's warm breath skidding across Videl's neck making her shiver with comfort.

"Lets have another child; what do you say?" Gohan asks.

Videl chuckles and says, "As long as it's peaceful and you don't go missing and lose your memories again." She replies. He chuckles back.

"I guess that would kind of be an important factor, huh?" Gohan says as he shifts and Videls shifts with him.

"Ya. It would definatly be better." Videl says as she drifts off to sleep.

"I love you, Videl. Imagining a world without you is an impossible world to live in." Gohan says to her.

"I love you too...Gohan." Videl mumbles as she finally falls asleep. Gohan smiles and holds her close as he does the same. That night there was no fears, no nightmares, no monsters out for revenge; only peacefulness, comfort, and love, as you herd the only thing that filled the air; soft breathing.

**Hey guys! That is indeed the end of my story unfortunately but I am going to continue it with the same name, but it's a lot different than this story. It's going to be called Feelings: The Innocent Feelings I Have For You, so if you're interested you should check it out when I post the first chapter. I'll give you more info when I do actually post the first chapter and hopefully I'll give you guys a satisfying ending. Alright, please leave comments on how good the story was, and this is my first fan-fic so I would really like some feedback on how I did and if you liked it. Hope you enjoyed and I hope you come and read my other story/ continuum of this one. Review please! **

**~Bye-bye! Love, Ritska~**


End file.
